Love Is A Demons Worst Nightmare
by Leeta
Summary: Sango and Kagome are sisters, both are demon hunters. But when they encounter a violent hanyou dogdemon and everything changes when the most unexpected thing happens. IYKa MS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Love Is A Demon's Worst Nightmare  
  
Summary: Sango and Kagome are sisters, both are demon hunters. But when they encounter a violent hanyou dog-demon and everything changes when the most unexpected thing happens. IY/K M/S  
  
Rated: PG-13 (rating may change)-Suggestive themes, Adult Language, Violence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, even though I wish I did. But I don't ='(  
  
Chapter 1: Demon Hunter's  
  
Sango held Kirara within her arms as she waited for her younger sister, Kagome. Kagome was well. "AAAHHH!" Sango cringed as she heard her sister crash into the ground from tripping over a root. She was kind of klutzy; well only a little. Sango was only a year older then her little sister. She looked down at her sister and sighed. "I see you found a root." Sango teased as she bent down in front of her sister, who was now pushing herself up off the ground, to sit on her knees. "Man." Kagome said as she started to pick up her arrows that had escaped from the quiver upon her back when she had fallen.  
  
Sango helped pick them up and handed them to her. Unlike her older sister Sango who used Hiraikotsu and Doku-fun for exterminating demons, she used a bow and arrows and projectiles, such as small throwing knifes. Kagome and Sango stood up, "I hate trees, their out to get me I know it.."  
  
"Nani? Tree's? There perfectly harmless Kagome." She said patting a tree next to her. "See nothing to-AAHH! HENTI!" She suddenly yelled as the wind blow a tree branch up her traveling kimono, she turned quickly around and slapped the branch away. Kagome laughed as Kirara meowed a snicker. "That wasn't funny. Come on." She said grabbing her giggling sister by the wrist and pulling her down the road, where a small village could be seen in the distance.  
  
When they finally reached the village it was about noon and they where hungry, but seeing as they had no money, they could not eat. They need a job and quick. But past the few days, business has been slow. They sighed as the walked into the village. The villagers stopped their work in the fields when they saw the new comers enter, they stared at the hunter wearing her two-colored kimono that was green and pink, she was also carrying an ungodly sized boomerang. Their eyes moved towards the cat upon the woman's shoulder then to a younger girl following her. She wore a kimono similar to the Sango's but the top was purple and the bottom a dark blue. They also noted the quivers upon her back with the bow slung over her shoulders. They watched them walk towards the village leaders hut.  
  
"Well lets hope we can get a job here." Sango said to her sister as Kirara jumped into Kagome's arms as Sango knocked on the side of the wall next to the door flap. An elder man came out to see who it was, he had a scar over one eye and a long white beard, he was dressed in priest robes and was very short. Sango bowed, "Kon ba' wa I am Sango and this is my younger sister Kagome-" Kagome bowed with a smiled. "-we are Demon Hunters, would you have any demon problems or perhaps know anyone who may?" Sango asked politely. The elder man smiled, "I'm called Muto, we do have a demon problem, please come in and have something to eat." Muto said walking back into his hut as the girls followed after, Sango winked at Kagome and she smiled.  
  
The two girls took a seat by the small fire within the hut as Muto prepared some rice for the two girls. "I am sure you would like to know about the demon." He said as he eyed the girls. "Hai." Kagome said respectfully. "His name is Inu-Yasha, he is a Hanyou." He chuckled a little. "He is a very stubborn hanyou at that, he lives within the forest to the east from here. We have given him cattle so he would not terrify the villagers. Or burn our homes. He is of dog-demon blood, once again he is a hanyou. He is a fast and tricky lad, also very dangerous." He said handing them a bowl of hot rice. "Mhm, a dog boy eh? We have handled his kind before." Sango said eating the rice slowly. "You two are very young, for being demon hunters, no disrespect."  
  
"Its alright." Kagome said eating her rice, "We will leave tomorrow morning and take care of him." Sango said giving some of her rice to Kirara. The man snickered, "You own a demon fire cat and yet you hunt them." Muto said scratching his beard as he eyed the little demon how just ignored him as she ate her rice. "She will hurt no one if that is your main worry, Lord Muto." She said then looked to Kagome who finished her rice and stared at the floor with interest. "Could you please direct us to an Inn perhaps?" Sango asked and Muto looked up at them. "You may stay here for the night and the little cat does not bother me. I just found it interesting. If you will excuse me, I must attend to the villagers and inform them on what is going to happen." He said as he left the hut. Kagome and Sango waited a few minutes then squealed with joy. "WE GOT A JOB!" The both giggled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that day they prepared for the day to come when they must hunt down this demon. Sango sat Indian style with her boomerang in her lap as she ran a rag down it to clean it and checked her equipment. Kagome sat and leaned against the opposite well sharpening her arrowheads upon a sharpening stone. She stopped and looked up at her sister, as she tied the now sharpened arrowhead back onto its arrow. "Well, I am going to sleep now, I have checked all my things." She smiled as she put her arrow into its quiver and lay down upon her mat. Sango nodded and stopped her work and lay down also upon her own mat.  
  
"Hey Sango."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't take this job."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I just have a feeling."  
  
"Probably something you ate."  
  
"I don't think that's it."  
  
"If its like your tree "problems" I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Good then go to sleep." Sango said as she rolled over to face the wall and Kagome sighed. She really did have a strange feeling but she wasn't sure what it is. Perhaps fear of the unknown, nervous, or just plain worry. Whatever it was she soon forgot it as she fell asleep. But unknown to them a pair of golden eyes where watching them, though he could not see them he could smell them and hear them. "So they think they can get rid of me, by sending two youkai hunter's after me? Humans are such fools." He snickered as he retreated back into his den within his forest to plain.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Notes: For people not familiar with Japanese, here are the meaning of the words used in the story.  
  
Kon ba' wa: Good evening  
  
Nani: What  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Hanyou: Half demon  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Hiraikotsu: Sango's Large Bone Boomerang  
  
Doku-fun: Poison gas, which are contained in small egg-like balls that Sango uses for a weapon also.  
  
Kimono: A type of clothing (not sure how to explain them)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Foot Notes: So did you like the story so far? The idea just kind of popped into my head when I was making my Inu-Yasha website. Well Anyways, what will happen next? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.] 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Tracking  
  
Kagome finished dressing in her hunter's clothing which looked like Sango's but where it was red, it was purple and the pink pads where purple also. She wore a short black skirt over her black tight pants. She then pulled her raven hair up in a ponytail, and then braided it to make sure it stays out of her face. Next she placed the gas mask like the one worn by Sango, on her face. So when Sango used her poison gas it would not hurt her. Finally, she placed her small knifes in miscellaneous places upon her body then loaded her quiver upon her back and carried the bow in her hands. She stepped outside the hut to find Sango dressed and waiting for her upon Kirara, who was fully transformed.  
  
"Alright, lets get." Sango said as she pulled Kagome up behind her and spoke a word of command to Kirara and they soon disappeared into the forest. Kirara walked slowly in the forest. The birds sang and it seem very peaceful in the area they where in. "Are you sure you heard right?" Kagome asked as she hopped off Kirara to walk on foot. "I did, to the east and we are in the east, imoto." Sango said as Kirara and her rode further up the trail as Kagome watched their backs, with an arrow already knotted into her bow, ready to fire if need be. "Hey Ane, am going to follow this stream and see where it leads."  
  
"Hai, but be careful." Was Sango's reply as she and Kirara went down a hill. Kagome proceeded down the stream and looked around for any signs of a demon that may have came this way. The only things she could hear was the sound of a stream following past the rocks within it's path and the high- pitched singing of birds. Her eyes say markings of where deer had come this way and hiding places for smaller creature within the ground. She smiled to herself as she hopped across the small stream and walked up a small hill. She looked around and none of her sense's could pick up anything. "Hmm."  
  
"If I was a hanyou where would I be?" She asked out loud to herself as she climbed up a rock area behind the stream that had ended before she even knew it. She lost her balance once or twice while making her way up the rocky path that now lead to a more in-closed area. The tree's had suddenly gotten taller around this area she had found. She had at least traveled ten miles away from the stream. She then noticed how far she was, "Oops, guess I over shot distance, again." She sighed and flopped down on a large stone and throw one leg over the other and laid her chin within the palm of her hand.  
  
"Well, no luck here." She removed her mask for a moment and opened the water skin that hang on her hip and took a sip from it, closed it and replaced back on her hip and stood up and placed the mask over the lower part of her face once again. "I better call for Sango, see if she found anything." She said to her self and started to lower her mask again until the sound of a branch breaking caught her attention.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha sat in his tree only a small distance from his den in a hillside, next to a spring. He had caught the sent of two females and a fire cat. He knew it was the hunters so he went into action, he arrived to find them gone, he sniffed the ground, one girl went with the fire-cat to the fields, where the second went towards, his den?! He blinked in surprise and quickly went after the girl that was heading unknowingly to his home. It did take long to catch up to her. She was sitting upon a stone. He jumped up into a tree above her easily without making a sound. He hunched over and watched her, to study her and see what she carried with her and if she was truly a threat to him. He watched her for many moments, he couldn't see her face, but her browns eye he could see and they where pretty.  
  
He punched himself in the head, what was he thinking? Oy, he need to get out more often, chase a few demons, kill them, heck even pester the villagers. He watched her some more with curiosity, she carried a bow and arrows, he smirked, it wouldn't be hard to kill her. He leaned forwards laying his clawed hand on a branch; unfortunately he wasn't paying much attention to what branch he was grabbing when suddenly the branch snapped. His golden eyes went wide and as they say you know you had did something wrong right when you did it and right about now he wanted to hit the person who said that because it was so true. He fell from the tree and hit the ground, head first.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome quickly turned on the ball of her heels, her bow pulled back and ready to fire, with an arrow knotted in. Inu-Yasha sat perfectly still, he watched the raven-haired girl as she walked towards were he had landed. Kagome stopped only five feet away from Inu-Yasha, who was hidden in the tall grass; many minutes past both did not move a muscle. Tension filled the air, until finally Kagome sighed and put the arrow back into her quiver. "Geez." She sighed as a strong wind blow her braided ponytail, she tucked back some of the hair that had come free from the braid behind her ear as she spoke once again in a low tone. "Baka kaze, I hate it and jumoku!" She turned sharply to leave the area only to trip over a root; she stood up fiercely and kicked the tree that owned the root that tripped her. "AAHH! It's a conspiracy against me! I know it!"  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head with a smirk, she doesn't like trees nor wind, then why the heck was she doing out here in his forest? He watched her for a few more moments, then he raised an eyebrow as she turned around and stomped off towards his den, he strained to her what she was mumbling but he could not catch it. Not that it mattered to him, she would be dead soon and perhaps send her head back to the village as a warning. He shrugged but he did not like the idea of her finding his den. So he stood up and extended his claws fully and jumped at her to strike her down with his Sankon Tetsusou attack. But suddenly he was knocked back with a blow to his jaw an fell to the ground, he looked up to fins the huntress standing above him. "I knew it! You where going to kill me when my back was turned!" She shouted at him and as he sprang back up on his feet and he glared at her.  
  
"Hai, got a problem with that?" He asked as he strikes at her again, she in turn leaned back until her hands touched the ground and kicked one leg up sending him over her and into the ground once again and she completed her flip and brought forth an arrow in her hand and quickly retrieved her bow. "Yeah, its MY back, hanyou!" she said as she turned to fire her arrow but Inu-Yasha had other plans and drove his claws across her arm, cutting the black fabric that covered her arm. She felt the warmth of her blood ooze down her arm. She cringed at the pain. Inu-Yasha snickered as she let the arrow fly, the arrow had missed him by far, it shot up into the air, towards the sun, where the head of the arrow sparkled brightly in the light as it fell towards the forest tops. "Oi, you got horror able aim, girl." He laughed. "I wasn't aiming at you." She smiled as he took the hint; she was calling for the other girl. This pissed him off and he ran at her, she blinked. "Oh dear." She managed to squeak out as she barely dodged the attack that would of taken her head off her shoulders.  
  
Kagome withdrew another arrow from her quiver and aimed it at the hanyou, she fired it as he came charging at her again, the arrow cut across his cheek and he grinned. "Thank you, human!" he growled as he placed a hand upon the cut and braked out his attack. "Hijin Ketsusou!" Kagome stunned backed up as his own blood became blades coming towards her, she took another step only to cry out in pain and fall to the ground, she had been saved by tripping over a root. "I love trees!" she yelled but now being upon her back, she glanced up to find the hanyou standing over her, his golden eyes flamed with murder. She closed her eyes and looked away as she heard a tree that had fallen to the Hijin Ketsusou. He did not strike at her so she just did what any woman would do in this position; she lifted her leg up hard and fast, kicking him where a man should not be kicked. She smiled as he backed off; she herself staggered as she quickly stood up and fell down once again, as she felt pain in her right ankle. She had praised the tree that had saved her only to cruse it for twisting her ankle. She groaned in pain as she removed a thorny vine from her thigh that had caught around her when she got up from the ground.  
  
She stood up once again putting pressure upon her left foot. She brought an arrow to her bow again only to find her bowstring had snapped. "Norou!" She yelled out as she through down her bow in anger and with drew her knifes from their hidden spots. Inu-Yasha had recovered from his violation and he was extremely pissed now, he jumped at her once again and before she could even withdraw the knife from its hidden compartment, he was upon her, he growled as his hand stabbed through her shoulder and clawed her across her chest, causing five claw tares in her clothes and wounds upon her skin, she screamed and freed one of her hands and a knife and stabbed him in the stomach with it, she looked up into his once golden eyes, now turned demonic and a single purple strip on each side of his cheek.  
  
His features where more defined and hair even more shaggy then before. For a moment she thought she could see a hint of fear in his eyes as he brought his bloody claw above her head, sometime her mask had been ripped off in the battle, and he stared at the girls face, until he closed his eyes and placed both bloody hands over his ears as if to rip them from his skull and then ran off into the forest as, slowly he started to regain control of himself. Kagome laid still looking for answers as she slowly fell into the state we call unconsciousness.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
imoto: Younger sister (thats how my eng-jap dictionary spell it)  
  
Ane: elder sister  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Baka kaze: Stupid wind  
  
Jumoku: Tree(s)  
  
Hanyou: half demon  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Sankon Tetsusou: Iron Reamer Soul Stealer, this is Inu-Yasha's claw attack that can pretty much rip anything to shreds in one stroke.  
  
Hijin Ketsusou: Inu-Yasha can throw his blood as a weapon, which turns into sharp blades  
  
Oi: Hey  
  
Norou: Damn  
  
I think that's all the words in this chapter.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Foot Notes: Okay so the battle wasn't all that great, but hey I tried! =^- ^= I really don't know how he turns into a full demon, but I know he can, so I kind of thought up a way. Getting kicked in the jewels would make anyone a little upset. (shrugs) and I hope I didn't make any spelling or usage errors -.-' again. WELL anyways please review] 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kitsune, Chipmunks and Those Little High-pitched Voices  
  
Inu-Yasha sat Indian style within his warm den, he had ripped the knife from his gut out and had thrown it across the wall. He held his ears once again, the straps on his face had now faded away as he returned to normal. "T-that girl-w-what the fuck just happened to m-me?" He asked himself out loud as he took deep breaths to calm his nervous, his k-9 like ears twitched in every direction. "She couldn't have been n-no." He said to himself once again out loud. "She wasn't Kikyo! That norou priestess is dead, I killed her!-But she looks so much like the damn miko." He started with a yell and his sentence finished in a whisper.  
  
He could still smell the blood of the human girl in the air and he leaned against the wall and looked at his bloody hands in distaste. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Did I.?" he started, as he looked at his hand once more. "No.I couldn't of.I did.I turned full youkai.but.how?" He said out loud in confusion as he stood up and walked outside to the small spring beside his den, he untied his kimono and tossed it down, followed by his red baggy pants and under kimono and went into the water to wash the blood off his body, then he would ponder some more over the fact he went full.  
  
A bit later he was ringing out his fire-rat kimono, his only attire that he wore was a loincloth. He sighed when he heard a high-pitched voice and an annoying poke in the leg. He looked down and rolled his eyes as he went back to ringing out the last part of his clothes. "What is it squirt?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" cried out the high-pitched voice that belonged to a little kitsune youkai, which hung around him always, like a pesky little brother that he never had, nor ever wanted. The kitsune jumped upon a rock that was next to the hanyou. "Oi, Inu did you know there's youkai hunters in your mori? Am scared what if they come after me?" he whined as Inu-Yasha leaned down and he put a claw to the kitsune's nose. "Hai! Then let them come for you! I would have peace then!" He braked as parked his butt on a rock besides his drying kimono. "Your so mean to me!" The little brown haired kitsune said as he crossed his arms and his fluffy tail swayed side to side. His large blue eyes threaten to spill over with tears.  
  
"Don't you even think of CRYING! I got things to think about and I don't need you wailing in my ears!" The hanyou braked even louder at the kitsune, who sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his small fist. The kitsune titled his head and looked at the fire-rat kimono. "Oi, were did you get that hole in your kimono?" He asked innocently. Yasha blinked. "None of your business." He said normally and the kitsune hoped onto his shoulder. "You saw the hunters! You fought them didn't you? Well." The kitsune asked happily wanting to know more. "Hai, pest, I saw them, two girls and a fire- cat."  
  
"Where they pretty?"  
  
"NANI!?!"  
  
"Where they pretty?"  
  
"What you didn't see them?"  
  
"I smelt them! I didn't see them." The kitsune replied as Inu-Yasha grabbed him by the tail. "Will then, you go see for yourself, kodomo." He said as he tossed the kitsune to the ground. The kitsune being used to this landed on all four. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Shippo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go and see what they are doing before I decide to hang you by your damn tail!" Inu-Yasha said standing up and reaching for Shippos tail to get his point across. Although Shippo took of before he could gab him. "Now then, back to my train of thought." He mumbled as he sat once again in Indian style with his chin resting in the palm of his hand, as his elbow balanced on his leg. Though sadly the sound of giggles and the sudden movement of his clothes once again interrupted his thought. Inu-Yasha blinked. "Oi! Come back here! Argh, I hate youkai chipmunks!!" He then sprang after his clothing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango watched over imoto as she slept by the small fire, that Sango had built to keep them warm. It was growing dark now and they where to far away village to receive help and she did not want to chance reopening Kagomes wounds. She pushed a lock of black hair behind her sister's ear.  
  
She had found her sister unconscious in an open area by a stream, Kagome had received many wounds, but the many that worried Sango the most was the injured shoulder. It was stabbed clean through right under the collarbone, only inches away from the joint that held to arm to her shoulder. She he had mended it as best as she could but she could not tell if the tendon's had suffered damage. She could hope they did not, she sighed as Kirara lay down by Kagome meowing sadly. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to find man dressed as a monk, his short black hair tied off in a small ponytail at the nap of his neck, his eyes full of sorrow, she smiled a little. "Miroku." She said his name softly and he took a seat neck to her and laid his staff over one shoulder as he usually did when sitting.  
  
Sango had come across Miroku on her way down the deeper into the forest when she had ran into Miroku. She knew him well as he knew her. Though she had strong feelings for him she would never admit it. "How is she?" The bokushi asked as he looked at the raven-haired girl. "I don't know." Sango replied her voice trembled, sure Kagome and herself have received many injuries before, but whenever her imoto had gotten hurt she would always worry. Kagome was the only family she had left not including Kirara. If she lost her only leaving relative she didn't know what she would do. But the half-breed demon would pay dearly for hurting her little sister.  
  
Miroku reached over and put an arm around Sango pulling her close to give her comfort, she looked at the hand as if it was a snake about to bite her, but when she noticed the hand made no attempt to go south she leaned against the monk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shippo peered over a bush to watch the humans, he looked at studied each of them, but made sure he hid in the opposite direction in which the wind was blowing so his scent would not travel toward them or to the giant fire-cat that would surely eat him for dinner. He gulped at the thought of being trapped within its jaws and being swallowed whole. But he shook the thought out of his mined by shaking his head, he looked over to the girl lying by the fire, she had bandages on her and smelt of old blood.  
  
Inu-Yasha must have attacked her he guessed and he snorted, he didn't like it when people got hurt. But they did enter the forest that was watched by the hanyou. He sighed and then blinked, the girl was pretty and he smiled and wondered if his hanyou friend thought she was too. He giggled at the thought, the large cat looked at his direction and with an silent "Eep" he hid in the bushes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango looked at Kirara then towards the bushes and raised an eyebrow and stood up as Kirara growled, Sango looked over at Miroku then back to the bushes, she then silently took Miroku's staff with his silent permission. Then casually and carefully walked towards the bush, she slowly raised the staff over the bush and a sudden sound of wood and mental banging onto a small skull echoed through the air.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Sango rode on Kirara's back with Kagome riding in front of her, she still was not conscious. So Kagome had to lean against his elder sister for support, they rode slowly with the monk walking beside the too. A sudden cry broke the silence. "LET-ME-OUT!" cried a voice from inside of a leather bag that Miroku was carrying. "So what are we going to do with the kitsune?' Miroku asked in his composed voice, The huntress shrugged "We can throw him over in a river."  
  
"NANI!?" The voice cried out  
  
"That is if a certain kitsune tells us why he was spying." She added in a sarcastic tone, "But I cant, I already told I can't! Come on!" whined the little voice. Miroku could only smile as Sango smirked, she really wouldn't throw him over into a river, the youkai cause no harm to them, but then again it was to small to and only a small child. But suddenly their smiles turned into wide-eyed stares as Kagome's hand twitched and then she moaned. "Sango?" she asked weakly for conformation it was her sister. "Hai." She said softly happy to finally see her sister awake, well half way awake. "Where.are.we?" she asked as her eyes slowly opened and she then shuts them once again as the light flooded into her eyes. "Heading towards the village. You where injured in your fight, you have been out of it a whole day." Kagome opened her eyes once more as her eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
"Kagome-sama, I am happy to see you have awaken from your state of unconsciousness, you had us worried for a long time and may I added that it is an honor to see you once more." Miroku said happily with a smile on his face. "M-Miroku?" She asked as she looked over at him and he nodded with a smile and was about to say something until he was rudely interrupted when he felt a punch to his head by a fluffy light brown squirrel like-tail that was now sticking out of the bag. "Can't you hold still?" said the monk with a twitch of his eyebrow in announce. "I-WANT-OUT! O-U-T.please.I'll talk now." Said the little high-pitched voice and Kagome blinked and was about to ask what that was or who it was. But her sister just shook her head.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
norou- Damn  
  
kitsune-fox  
  
Oi-Hey  
  
Hai-Yes  
  
Kodomo- Child/kid  
  
Bokushi-Priest  
  
Imoto: little sister  
  
I think that was all the new ones =^-^=  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
[Author: So a bit longer then the other chapters, but hey hehe I just couldn't stop writing. But anyways, I had to throw some humor in their with Inu-Yasha, I cant always be serious. Please Review and stay tuned in for the next chapter!] 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tattle Tail's & Reluctant Donations? What A Day. . .  
  
Shippo sat next to the fire within Muto's hut. The old man was treating Kagome's wounds as Miroku and Sango stared at the kitsune. Kirara laid by the door, incase the little youkai got any ideas of leaving. He looked at his captures. "Umm." He started and Sango looked at him. "Afraid am going to skin you alive, little one?" she asked with a smile, though she was only jesting, the kitsune's eyes grew wide, like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. "Youwouldn'twouldyou!" he said all at once in fear and spoke the words fast making Sango think what he was saying. It took her a minute then she laughed. "No, I would not do that to you, kitsune." She smiled. "Unless you cause trouble." She added patting her oversized boomerang. The kitsune shook his head; they would receive no trouble from him, none at all!  
  
Miroku studied the kitsune for a moment before speaking. "Why where you spying on us?" he asked calmly and the kitsune found the floor quite interesting to look at. "I was told to."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"INU-YASHA!" flared Sango's voice as she drew her bone boomerang to her bosom and scaring the kitsune to death! "Dah! Don't hurt me! He made me follow or he was going to hang me by my tail! He's done it before!" The boy said in fear and Miroku sighed. Sango let her weapon fall from her grasp. "That's so mean!" she said and Shippo looked at her. "He wanted me to follow you and see what you were doing, but I. . ." he paused and blushed a little and held his tail over his face to hid his blush. "I want?" Sago asked now curious. "I. . . wanted.to.see.whatyoualllookedlikeandifyourwhereprettywhichyouare" he said very fast and ducking behind Miroku who only laughed out loud. "How cute, the kitsune likes you and you are very lovely at that and have you ever changed your mind about my proposal t-." he was interrupted to find out how blunt and durable Sango's Hiraikotsu really was. "I will not and I repeat not bear you child!" Sango yelled at him. Shippo meanwhile was rolling on the floor after seeing this interesting change of events.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha had finally located his stolen clothing and had dressed himself after taking care of the youkai chipmunks, but now he sat in a tree by his den. He was thinking about the human female which he had battled with. Other then the fact she resembled the miko, who he had killed for she had tried to kill him and furthermore when he had first met her he fell for her only to be used and abused by her, in ways he tried to forget, but he quickly dismissed the thought of Kikyo and went back to the girl. Something about her sent chills down his spine, something in her eyes caused that. But what was it he pondered, he would have to find the girl and see for himself.  
  
He stood up within his tree, there was only on way to find out and there was only on place for the girls to go, especial since one was wounded and that was the village. It was simple he would demand that hey hand her over and hold the other girl and her cat prisoner as well. But then a new thought came to his mind as he leaped into another tree. "Where was Shippo? Most likely captured, he was pretty sure about that, cause if he wasn't he would have been back by now or perhaps playing in the water somewhere.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome sighed and rubbed her sore shoulder gently as Muto left the room and hut. She then lay down upon her mat and let her unbraided hair fall about her shoulders. A thin, loose-fitting whit kimono replaced her huntress out fit that she once wore. She then rubbed her shoulder again, her arm was put into a makeshift sling, so she would not be tempted to use it. She lay there thinking to her self, why hadn't he killed her? He was going to wasn't he, or was he just toying with her? She thought but then she remembered the look in his eyes, like he was frightened. She would have to see the demon again, which meant she most heal to be able to battle with him. Though she did not want to but it was her job. They way she really knew who to live, take a demon earn a little cash.  
  
Her thoughts where interrupted by the sounds of light footsteps. She looked up to see her sister. Her sister looked down at her, Kagome could tell something was bothering her; it wasn't hard, just by looking at her eyes she could tell. "Sango?" Kagome asked sitting up, Sango bent down on her knees, the two stared at each other for a while. "You're leaving." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"I don't want to leave you here by yourself, but I have to go, Kagome. I have to try and find that hanyou and kill him." She said standing up. "I'm going too!" Kagome said standing up. "Oh! No you don't, your staying right here." Sango said shaking a finger at her imoto. Kagome would of crossed her arms, if she could but instead she stomped a foot down, forgot that twisted an ankle fell an whimpered holding her injured foot.  
  
Sango sighed, "Your not healed enough to travel again, or even close. Stay here I will be back in two days, I promise. Alright." Sango said gently and Kagome nodded. "Good, I will leave Shippo with you okay." She said and gave her sister a hug and then left the room. "Good Luck!" Kagome yelled to her sister. With that said she heard her sister and the monk leave. She sighed as she heard the pitter-patter of Shippos small feet enter the room. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, there. Shippo." Kagome smiled and Shippo walked over to her and sat in front of her and smiled big.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that day that had turned to night Inu-Yasha stalked through the night and stood at the foot of the forest where the village lay only miles away. He crossed his arms as he took his time and walked there as he reflected on his thoughts. What was he going to do with the girl once he had her? Well most likely take her away from the village and to his lair he nodded to himself. He would find out what had happened to him that day when she entered his forest. But they would not give the girl up easy, seeing as she was a demon hunter and her sister surely made them promise to watch her. Well he would think of something.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome slept soundly with Shippo sleeping by her side, he rubbed his eyes with his small fist as he sat up. What was that smell that he smelled? Whatever it was it was getting pretty close to where he was, then suddenly a new smell came to his little to his nose and he coughed. "Smoke.FIRE!" he yelled  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The villagers screamed and ran for cover as a storage building had been sit on fire and the youkai responsible for the destruction thrown a male to the ground. "Bring me the hunter!" he yelled with a growl and bared his sharp fangs at the man. "But.but" Inu Yasha growled again and threaten the man with his claws. The man staggered as he got up and ran to the village elder Muto. Inu-Yasha walked into the middle of the village. Mothers hugged their children, father stood in front of their families and even some men with guts stepped out to meet the demon. They were removed and cast aside by the demon harmlessly but they did suffer a few bruises.  
  
"Where is she!" He yelled and destroyed, this time a hut that was next to him by using the Sankon Tetsusou. Then he did the same to hut across from him. Women and children screamed as the village men attack Inu-Yasha only to once again be thrown into he dirt. "Bring me the Youkai Huntress and I will leave!" he then say an old man walk towards him. "Mukashi no hito! Where is she! My tolerance is thin!"  
  
"I will not hand her over."  
  
"Then I will kill all of your children! Starting with this one!" He barked at the man and grabbed the first child he saw, pushing the woman away and he brought his claws to the child's throat and the mother cried for mercy on her young son. The old man stood still and sighed. "Japolo, Muchi go and get the girl." He said reluctantly as the two men left and went into the elders hut and brought forth the struggling, injured girl. "What's going on? Let me go! So help me!"  
  
"Kagome!" cried out a small Kitsune following her and the men and then he stopped when he saw Inu-Yasha and gulped. The two men brought Kagome to Muto. "Muto what is go-" she stopped when she say the hanyou. The hanyou ripped Kagome away from the two men's grip and took her in his arms, and then not caring about her injuries tossed her over his shoulder. Kagome let out a gasp. "Huh? Saseu iku!" she yelled. "Baka! Saseu watashi o iku " she yelled at him. Inu-Yasha growled and turned away from the villagers. "Shippo." He said over his free should and Shippo followed after him in a hurry. As the villagers watched them leave.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Baka: fool/idiot/stupid  
  
Mukashi no hito: Ancient man (old man)  
  
Saseu watashi o iku: Let me go  
  
Saseu ik: Let go  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Okay in answer to the question asked to me in one of my reviews (sorry I can't remember the name lol) Henti means porn/pervert. What will happen next? What is Iun-yasha going to do with Kagome and what will Kagome do? Oh the suspense! =) Please review!] 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Kagome's New Home  
  
Kagome had learned about thirty minutes ago that it was useless the struggle, kick and yell at him. He would not put her down nor loosen his grip upon her waist, she just tangled over his shoulder like a potato sack, though she used one arm balanced to his back so she could place her chin in her uninjured hand. "Where are we going?" She asked in monotone voice. "My den." He answered for the fiftieth time. "Are we there yet?  
  
"Iie"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"Iie." He growled getting slightly annoyed  
  
"Now?"  
  
"..Iie."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"NO! NOW SHUT UP BITCH!" he said and she mumbled the question again he growled, she sighed and looked down at the ground to see the kitsune looking up at her. She smiled a little. "Hello Shippo. So do you always hang out with this jerk?" she asked sweetly and Shippo just laughed a little. As Inu-Yasha fumed and tightened his grip upon the wench. "Ow, hey you know I am injured! You could at least be a little gentle!" She scolded then suddenly felt sleepy, so she closed her eyes.  
  
When Kagome awakens from her sleep she finds herself within a cave, but it wasn't a damp and dirty one. It was surprisingly pleasant, she sat up to find herself laying on a bed made of pelts, and covered with pelts to keep her warm. She pulled her kimono closer to her as her eyes looked about the room. Dried meats and vegetables hung from the walls of the cave, a few pelts scattered across the stone floor. A small dead fire was in the center of the cave where small pebbles lined the fire and large stones lined up around the smaller once, creating a ring to keep the fire in its limited space.  
  
She then stood up and walked slowly across the floor, one hand lay against the stonewalls, she then blinked when she noticed it was her injured hand she was using. But she shouldn't be able to use. She pulled back the cloth around her injured shoulder to find it heal and only a small scar showed any trace of an injury. She then looked at her forearm to find the claw marks gone, and her ankle. Her ankle! It was healed too! But how? She shrugged it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. She then pulled the cloth back to cover her bare shoulder and walked down the small narrow way to find that it ended, but not to a wall, but to water? The cave must be hidden behind a waterfall she said to herself as she saw a small walkway that was o her left and guessed it led down to the ground. She followed the steep walkway and it did led out to the left side of the waterfall.  
  
She saw before her a small but deep spring that the waterfall followed into and the spring overlapped into a small stream leading she guessed to a river beyond. Medium sized pebbles mixed with brown sand outlined the spring; bushes outlined the sandy mixture and trees stood behind the bushes, tall trees, some even bared fruit. Such as cherries and oranges.  
  
She listened to the birds sing and she sighed then wrinkled her nose, "I need a bath." She said and scratched her head as she walked down to the spring, she looked around, satisfied that no one was going to look upon her as she bathed she shed her thin kimono and walked into the cold spring water.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha mumbled as he walked back to his den, baring the great weight of the woman's items that they had left last night when he had taken her away. He had returned though to get the items today, why? He didn't really know, heck he even grabbed her hunter equipment. He looked down upon his hand that he had sliced open this morning to heal the girl's wounds, which he had caused the day before. It would serve him better to have her in good health and not complaining about her pain, if she did, which she hardly did. But he had placed his own demon blood into her wounds and let it mix with her blood long enough for her body to think it was her own blood and caused its self to heal faster. By now her wounds would only be miner and would not pain her.  
  
He growled for a moment when he felt the kitsune jump onto his shoulder and before the little fox child could say anything, he was grabbed by the tail and sat on the ground, gently for once. Shippo smiled at Inu-Yasha and walked with his hands behind his back, as the lit gust of wind blew his light brown hair. "So, why did you go back for Kagome-sama's things?" he asked innocently and Yasha snorted. "Well I don't want her to freeze to death in that thin robe."  
  
"Well at least your being nice to her, it's a start."  
  
"A to start to what half pint?"  
  
"You liking her, so she can be my new mommy."  
  
"Nani? What have you been into, Shippo?" Yasha asked with wide eyes as Shippo just giggled and hopped back onto his shoulder. "Nothin." He grinned as Inu-Yasha this time through him off his shoulder once more and poor Shippo smacked into a tree as Yasha growled and mumbled to himself. He broke through the bushes and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a raven haired girl bathing in the spring, his jaw dropped to the ground. She was beautiful, and man she looked better cleaned..wait? Did I just say that?  
  
Yes you did moron. The voice in his head replied  
  
"No one asked you."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine." The voice said and Inu-Yasha smiled to himself happily at winning the argument against himself. Kagome turned to stroll out of the sprang but then dropped down into the water up to her eyes as she saw Inu-Yasha staring at her. "AHH! PERVERT! LOOK AWAY!" she yelled at him, which snapped him out of his trance like stated and he growled at her and stomped off towards his den as he let the bag fall from his fingers that contained her items. "Like I would wanna look at you, wench!"  
  
Kagome fumed in the water for a while then noticed her bag by the water, he brought her things to her? But why?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Iie: No  
  
(not a long list this time lol)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Author: Okay short chapter but I know but hey, its not to bad I think. Anyways in the next chapter Inu-Yasha starts asking his question, that only Kagome can answer, or can she? What are Sango and Miroku doing I bet you all are wondering Don't worry all questions will be answered. Plus I know this chapter was a little boring, but it will pick up once again. Idea's & suggestions are always welcomed, also if you have ideas for the story please do mention them. I may use them =). Well anyways thanks for reading and ill try to get the next chapter up soon, once again sorry for this short and boring chapter lol there's always one in a story. But the next chapter will pick up again, like I said. I hope you enjyed this, as much as I enjoy writing it.] 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Return To The Village, Betrayal  
  
Kagome dragged her things up the deep sloping walkway that led back to the den. She was now clean and wearing her purple and blue kimono that covered her exterminator outfit, which she wore underneath the kimono. Her wet raven hair clang to her face and shoulders like a shawl. Once she made it to the entrance of the den hidden behind the waterfall, she pushed the door flap back and thrust her bag of goods into the den, she then kicked the bag into a corner to the left of the fire, where she would sleep. She could not help but wonder why and the heck the hanyou had kidnapped her and brought her to his home.  
  
She slumped down and sat on her bag as she thought, she could find no logical reason for this course of action he had taken. Maybe he wanted to kill her? No, he wouldn't have retrieved her things if he was going to kill her and he would of already done that by now if it was his plan to. She sighed as more thoughts came and left her mind. She then looked up and to the right and saw the hanyou looking at her.  
  
He was sitting indian style with his back against the wall, his arms were cross within the sleeves of his fire rat kimono. His eyes searched for answers as he studied her. She gazed at his dog-like ears, she just wanted to touch them, and they looked so soft. Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes at the girl, when he noticed what she was looking at. "What!" he snapped at her and she look at him to look him in the eye, he looked away, he felt uncomfortable when they made eye contact. "Hey, you were staring at me first dog-boy and why the heck did you kidnap me in the middle of the night!?" she snapped right back at him and he growled.  
  
"You answer me this first! How come you knew I was going to jump you when you came looking for me." He said in a growl and Kagome blinked a few times in surprise and then she found the floor the most interesting thing to look at. "Well?"  
  
"Its non of your business!" she yelled at him and he stood up and quickly close the gap between them. "Like heck it is! You know something I don't! I want to know now!" he barked at her. "I-I don't know! I just can.."  
  
"Can what?"  
  
"I can feel a demons aura from a certain distance." She looked up at him, her brown eyes gazed into his golden eyes once more, this cause Yasha to shiver, and he did not like it when she looked at him like that. It made him feel like thousands of small pins perked his skin. He growled at her as she shot him a questions. "How long are you going to keep me here? You DO sleep!" she said as she crossed her arms, she could hear a small chuckle as he sat back down in his spot next to the wall. "Kill me, then you would not be able to make it out of this forest alive, your in my territory now, sure your arrows will do you get until you run out, then your knifes will come into play and you will run out. What then? You carry no sword like the other girl, nor do you have a retainer, youkai or even a yoso youkai to protect you from harm." He chuckled again and pointed to the dried goods upon the wall.  
  
Sure you would steal my food, then you would run out and would be forced to eat anything you can find, you would starve, and fuyu is growing near once the last leaf falls. What then, wench? Furthermore, what of the kitsune, Shippo?"  
  
Kagome pondered upon these questions before answering. "If my weapons where spent then I would take your sword which you hold now to protect myself, for food I would eat little and eat wisely. Wondering the woods by myself would be suicidal, but I could track my way back to the village, if I lived. When winter comes I would wear the fur of animals, if I can find prey. I would take the kitsune with me and raise him, he is only a child. I would le no harm come to him."  
  
Inu-Yasha said nothing but looked at his sword then at the girl. "Feh!" was his only reply as he stood up and left the den, but not before calling the girl a wench and she fumed. "I am not a wench!! I have a name! Its Ka-go- me!! Kagome! Get it right or ill get you when you sleep!" she yelled at him as she ran after him only to trip over her own bag and met the ground close up and personal. Inu-Yasha hearing her fall snickered and yelled over his shoulder as he went down the narrow walkway. "Maybe you should learn to walk first, slayer."  
  
"Anata ga koheina matsu!" she yelled out at him as he just laughed "Anata ga suru nemuril!" he stopped and turned completely around to see the slayer by the entrance to the den. "Nani?"  
  
"Anata ga suru nemuril!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "Your in no position to threaten me, shojo!"  
  
"Maybe, but just you wait you hanyou!" she said as she walked up to him and once she was close enough to him, she stood upon her toes, since he was a full head taller then her. She then jabbed a finger at his dog-like nose. "I am not afraid of you! Or anything in your damn forest!" her brown eyes sparkled with anger and Inu-Yasha could not help but be fascinated by the beautiful brown orbs, they were so full of life and spirit. She looked cute when she was anger. Cute? By Kami did I just think cute! C-U-T-E! He mentally scolds himself.  
  
"I want to know now! Why in the abyss did you kidnap me! A Demon Hunter, Slayer, killer, exterminator! What ever the heck you wanna call my way of life!" she continued to yell at him as he just stared into her eyes. There was something else about her he could not place and it bugged him. "Are you listening to me you, baka!" she shouted at him and received no answer. "Hello in there!" She said still with anger in her voice and she taped him on the forehead, he jus stood there. Then suddenly he snapped out of his trance like state when his nose picked up a scent, it smelled just like.  
  
"Good evening, Inu." A voice said with a slight howl of distaste  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango sighed as she stood up from examining tracks upon a trail over with dry leaves. "Three days old, he hasn't been in this part of the woods lately, but." She looked at the smaller tracks beside them. "A wolf has been down this way just a day ago."  
  
"It appears as if the trail ends here." Miroku said as he stood a few feet away from Sango, he stood by a tree next to a few bushes. "He must of taken to the tree tops, damn." Sango replied with distaste. Kirara, in here travel size hoped onto Sango's shoulder and meowed at her softly. "Yeah, I guess your right, Miroku we should head back to the village. We aren't having much luck and we have run out of clues." Sango turned around and walked back from the trail they have been traveling since sunrise. "Sango- sama."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
".Goshimpai naku." Miroku replied and Sango just shrugged.  
  
The sound of Miroku's ringed staff rang out a melodically tune each time his staff touched the ground as he walked. It was the only sound that could be heard throughout the forest, but all three minds of the companions where to busy contemplating where the hanyou had disappeared. One thing for sure was, he was excellent at covering his tracks. The time they had reached the village the sun was on its way towards the ground, showing that its kin would capture the skies and corrupt the beautiful glow of day into darkness.  
  
The three entered the town and the woman returning from a hard says work from the field stopped to stare at them. The woman spoke in whispers and then ran to their homes. Night was never the time to be out nor was it any good omen, other then the hour of rest. But it did not take long for the quarter sphere known as the moon to rare its dull head as Sango, Miroku and Kirara entered the hut of the village elder. "Muto-chan." Sango spoke softly as looked at the old man sitting by the fire in the center of his hut. "We had found no trace of the hanyou, other then old tracks." Miroku said as Sango stared at the old man, he did not move nor say anything, but stare into the flames, as in deep thought.  
  
"How is my sister? Is she asleep? Surely she as heard my voice and come to greet me." She said in slight confusion. Muto spoke in a sorrowful voice. "Please forgive us."  
  
"What do you mean? Where is my sister!" Sango yelled as she ran into the room behind a thin wall and then ran back out armed with her sword. "Where is my sister?! What have you done with her!" she yelled at him in pure rage and confusion. "Sango, please put down your weapon, spilling blood would be meaningless." Miroku said in his composed voice. Sango said nothing as Kirara ran past Miroku and out of the hut.  
  
"Forgive us." the old man Muto said once again as the sound of Kirara's growl was heard and then followed by a howl that contained a strong volume of pain. "Kirara!" Sango called out in fear and ran towards the door, Miroku was already out side trying to talk reason into the villagers.  
  
They held sword, bows, pitchforks, scythes and brooms. The demon cat Kirara lay upon the ground in her large form with a wound in her thigh caused from a pitchfork and upon her was a scroll with a subduing spell written on it. Kirara was unable to move all she was able to do was whimper and growl as her feet were bounded together with scrolls attached to them, for reinforcement. "What is the meaning of this!" Sango yelled at them her sword now sheath and her bone boomerang within her hands ready to defend herself.  
  
"Release Kirara!" She warned her boomerang over her head and ready to throw at the first fool to attack her. "Sango, do not hurt them!" Miroku yelled at her with a hint of fear in his voice, then suddenly he felt a strong blow to his jaw, he fell to the ground in surprise, his staff fell to the ground only a foot away from him. "Norou! Go ahead and kill them!" he yelled and then punched his head for his comment. But in the process of this the villagers ganged up on him before he could even react and was bounded, his staff being held by a child.  
  
"Miroku!" she called out to him as he struggled against his attackers.  
  
"I am sorry slayer, priest and neko. But I must put you under our custody, it is for your own good, please, we do not wish to hurt you, lower your weapon." Muto said in a low tone as he walked out from his hut, standing behind the slayer with his hands behind his back. Sango jumped down to stand on the far side of the villagers and Muto. "We have done nothing, let them go! I also do not wish to harm any of you, but I will if I must!"  
  
Muto sighed. "Your sister is in the care of the hanyou, Inu-Yasha he took her from our care last night, we had no choice in the matter, he threaten our children. He then came back at run raise and collected the girls items and left with the commanding order to keep you here until he returns."  
  
"You gave my little sister to him! I trusted you with her! You betrayed my trust!" she growled and throws her weapon, but not at the villagers, but to a tree that stood above them, the weapon easily slashed through the tree, causing the upper half of the tree to collapse over a group of the people, they quickly moved out of the way. The boomerang came back to her and she then catches it, the force of the boomerang pushing her back at least two feet, the boomerang's opposite end touched the ground behind her. "Now." She said as she breathed in deep breaths.  
  
"Hanasu karera o." She spoke in a claim and composed voice. Muto in return sighed and looked to the men that had snuck up behind the slayer. "Sango! Behind you!" The restricted monk yelled out in warning. Sango turned around swing her boomerang with two hands, smacking two of the men senseless and five feet away. She then swung the boomerang again this time to her left, but her boomerang stopped in mid swing, she blinked and looked at the end of her weapon to find to strong and rather age hands upon the other end of her weapon. She looked up to see a man of incredible size.  
  
She didn't even have a chance to move when her bone boomerang was ripped out from her hands and then swatted with it upon the side sending her flying like the men that had fallen to her weapon only moments ago. Her body crashed into a near by hut, tearing a large whole into the side of the hut. The roof that was made out of reeds and balanced with stones collapsed upon her and as the dusty settled around the collapsed hut no one spoke as an eerie silence consumed the once clouded atmosphere.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
yoso youkai - Element Demon (elemental)  
  
fuyu - winter  
  
Anata ga koheina matsu! - You just wait!  
  
Anata ga suru nemuril! - You do sleep!  
  
Shojo - girl  
  
Goshimpai naku - Never mind  
  
Neko - cat  
  
Hanasu karera o - Release them!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
[Author: *scratches head * hehe, once again I got carried away with my typing. * grins innocently * Don't you just LOVE cliff hangers? Review please! Or fear the wrath of the fluffy poodle! Umm..I mean Sessho- maru.*nervous laugh and runs from an angry sesshie *] 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Enter Kouga of The Wolf Clan & Troubled Nights  
  
Sango awoke with an extreme headache, it felt like her brain was going to burst out of her skull. She groaned as feeling slowly returned to her body as she opened her eyes slowly, she tried to sit up but found that she could not. She opened her eyes when she felt a cold slap of water on her face. It took a moment but she could now make out the features of the person.  
  
It was Miroku who wash using a damp cloth to clean the wound upon her forehead. He smiled down at her when he noticed she was awake. "Glad you are awake, how are you feeling?" Miroku asked her softly "M-Miroku, where is Kirara and my head hurts." She tried to move her hands in vain, for they where tied in front of her. "She is in a separate storage building, surround with binding scrolls." He smiled slightly. "It's ironic for once I was not the one to be introduced to Hiraikotsu." He said with a slight snicker as he helped her sit up in his lap. "Why am I tied up and don't you even think about it, pervert." She said with a growl and Miroku eyes reflected hurt for a brief moment but he smiled. "The villagers are afraid of you." He then reached down with his cursed hand and placed it on her hands, she blushed for a moment then his hand slide over her wrist and began to unravel the knot that held the ropes together over her hands.  
  
Once he undone the knot he then undid the one that held her ankles. Sango then rubbed her wrist gently as her blood rushed into her hands, which cause minor pain. "I do not think you need to remain in bounds, thy have removed your weapons as they had took my staff."  
  
"We need to escape form her and locate my sister before is to late!" she whimpered and laid her head on Miroku's shoulder, she felt so tried and weak, she guessed the reason was because a hut had fallen on her. Miroku said nothing as he wrapped his one arm around her thin waist and used his free hand to tuck a piece of black hair behind Sango's ear. He had fallen in love with the hunter from the first day he had met her, three years ago. When the two sisters and himself where looking for the same demon, that had been eating young maidens. The demon wasn't so lucky when it had tried to devour Sango and her sister. Since then they have always seemed to run into each other in the strangest times or when one of them needed a helping hand. Miroku had called it 'Fate' as Sango called it 'Staulking.'  
  
For once in her life Sango was happy that she was not alone and that the monk, though he was a perverted monk, was with her. Though she understood why his hands usually wondered to places it should not, he was trying to push her away, afraid he may hurt her with his cruse. Sango wished he would just tell her the way he feels and stop acting like a pervert! She sighed then slapped him when she felt his hand on her butt. "Miroku!" she yelled and pushed herself out of his grasp and stood up. He just smiled a little and crossed his hands across his chest.  
  
Sango looked at him and thought for a moment. "Can you use your cursed hand too help us?" she asked and he looked up at her with shock. "No, all it would do is suck up this hut and the people around it, plus Kirara. It would not be wise to use it. We will just have to wait for a time to escape. Don't worry though, I am sure Kagome-sama is safe and in good hands." He said in his composed voice and Sango looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"How can you say that?! She is with a no good hanyou that could kill her! Or even worse then that which I do not care to think about and furthermore she is injured." She yelled at him at first then the last of her sentenced turned into a whisper. "Sango-sama, trust me please, I don't think Inu- Yasha will hurt her, unless his foul temper interferes with his judgment or if she attacks him first."  
  
"And how do you know this, Bokushi." She said as her eyes narrowed. "Because my aijin Sango I know him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha growled as he heard his name being said. "What is it you want you okami? You should know better then to come to my den and by yourself." Inu- Yasha said with a snicker as he extended his claws. Kagome watched as a giant wolf walked out from behind a few bushes on the opposite site of the spring. The wolf snickered as it sat down by the edge of the water, if it stood by Kagome it would of still been at least a head taller then her, but if compared to Inu-Yasha the youkai okami would be able to look the Hanyou in the eyes without any trouble what so ever.  
  
The moonlight shown down at the youkai's grayish coat shined in the light. "I am not alone inu, my clan is with me in spirit but in body they sit within our den on the outskirts of your forest." The okami said then tilted its head to the right as it noticed the human girl behind Inu-Yasha. "Why is there a human with you? Better yet." The wolf sniffed the light breeze that carried the scent of the girl. "A youkai slayer, she is very pretty though." The wolf said standing up and jumped across the spring with little effort and landed only a few feet away from the two.  
  
"It is non of your business, Kouga." Inu-Yasha said with a growl as the wolf transformed into a human form. Kagome noted that the now changed wolf was a male with long black mane placed in a ponytail, a tan headband upon his forehead; he had pointed ears like the fabled elf. He wore a mix of tan fur and armor, he also wore tan fur upon his forearms and upon his calves, and he wore no shoes. A single sword hung upon his waist and a middle-sized wolf like tail moved side to side slowly. But most the interesting thing that caught her attention the most was his clears shining blue eyes. She had not seen eyes like his before in any youkai before.  
  
They shined with curiosity, care and denseness or stupidly if you will. He quickly closed the distances between them and he stood behind them now, Kagome gasped when she turned around to see him there staring at her. "Is she your mate, inu-shit?" he asked placing a clawed hand to his chin as he eyed her and then smiled a fanged grin. "Hello no she isn't!" he barked at the wolf in pure annoyance. "Then the human slayer is fear game." He said as he ran his claws through her still damp hair. "She is very lovely." He smiled again when Kagome tried to hide her blush.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and swatted his hand away from Kagome, "Hands off wolf." Kouga looked up at Inu-Yasha confused. "You said she wasn't your mate, so why are you protective of her?" Inu-Yasha blinked, Kouga was right, she wasn't anything to him, was she? Why should he care what the wolf did, after all Kagome was just.well.a human in which he was interested in because of her strange abilities that reminded him of a miko. "Feh!" he answered and was about to say more until a certain little kitsune ran up to them. "Hi!" he said cheerfully as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The kitsune had came out of the den when he heard all the three talking, he had been sleep just about all day.  
  
Kouga looked down at the Kitsune and grinned then looked up at the dog. "So you still keep an eye on the kitsune, eh?" The wolf laughed, "Okay if she is not your mate and you don't care about her, I say we eat her, cause am really hungry right now, dog-shit." When the kitsune heard that he jumped into Kagomes arms and held onto her. "You can't eat her! She is my future mommy!" Shippo cried out and Kagome blinked and laughed a little and held the kitsune in her arms. Kouga raised an eyebrow at this and grinned in amusement, he maybe slow but he wasn't totally slow. "So then you claim the girl, Shippo?" he laughed "Hai!" The kitsune said in his little high pitched voice and Kouga plucked the kitsune from the slayers arms. He held the fox up to his face. "You have no idea what we are talking about do you, kitsune." He said in more of a comment then question.  
  
Shippo blinked a few times and stared at the wolf. "Um."  
  
"That's what I thought." Kouga then sat the kitsune down and then looked at Kagome once again, then to Inu-Yasha who was growling fiercely. "Well, dog- shit, I just came to inform you that me and my clan have claimed the eastern land from the Ame River to the Chi Hill." Kouga said and change back into his enormous wolf form. "Nani! The Ame River is part of my territory you damned wolf!"  
  
"Not anymore, dog-shit. We have re-claimed it and killed the one you put in- charge of guarding that part of the forest. It is our territory now." He then turned to the hunter. "Farewell hunter." He said with a charming smiled and run off with unbelievable speed. Inu-Yasha cursed loudly as Kagome covered Shippos innocent ears. "Don't swear around Shippo, I don't want him picking up your foul mouth!" she scolds. "I can talk anyway I damn please." He howled and she kicked him in the shin. "Fuck!" she kicked him again and walked into up the narrow walk away with Shippo in her arms. "Damn wench!"  
  
"I am not a wench!" She yelled as Inu-Yasha was hit with a rock and he yapped as it hit his foot. "Bitch!" He was rewarded with another rock, yet heavier, hitting his other foot. "Ow! Why you little." he stopped him self and crossed his arms. He then stomped up into his den and opened his mouth to scold her when he through the flap open then closed his mouth; he did that for a few moments, making a great impression of a blowfish. Kagome lay down in her corner and he snorted and walked to his sleep place to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome opened one of her brown eyes and did not move, she studied the hanyou for a few moments then looked down at where Shippo once laid, he was gone, she guessed that he had went into the woods to use the rest room. She was glad he wasn't here, she sat up silently and pulled out a small knife she was able to conceal in her robes. Inu-Yasha had kept all of her weapon at his side of the den, for his and her own safety, but he had not noticed that she had slipped a knife from her bag before he took it away from her after she thrown it into a corner.  
  
She stood up and walked like a mouse sneaking into a kitchen to steal food, but not aware of the mousetrap that surely would be set off. She stood above him now, she looked at his sleeping form, he looked so innocent and peaceful, even a little.what the heck what was she thinking? She had been in his keeping for about two days now and was she developing feelings for him? No, she could not, could she? She shook her head to clear her thoughts, it was now or never she thought to herself as she raised the knife over her head to stab him in the throat, but she could not bring the knife down to strike him. She could not bring herself to kill him, why the hell not!? She lowered her hand and the slayers knife slipped from her fingers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha lay awake on his side; he acted as if he was asleep, for he heard the girl move. He heard her walk up behind him, he knew she was going to strike at him; he was about to turn to defend himself when suddenly, to his surprise, he heard the knife hit the floor with an echo. He then heard her fall gently to her knees, he wasn't sure if he should turn to look at her or to just lie still as he had before. His silver dog-like ears lay back against his head as if he was sad about something. His golden eyes found the wall interesting to look at as he the raven-haired youkai exterminator scamper back to her soft mat covered with pelts, whimpering into the night. He sighed inwardly to himself and closed his eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bokushi - Priest  
  
Okami - Wolf  
  
Inu - Dog  
  
Ame - Rain  
  
Chi - Blood  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Author: so was that any good? I could think of a way to end this chapter so I called my friend Nicole and bugged her until she gave me an idea. Thank you nik! LOL So please review! I hope u enjoyed this chappie! What will happen next? It going to get even better! Especially when.oh heck you will see hehe I cant tell you everything now can I? *evil snicker * Ja ne!] 


	8. Chapter 8

[Notes: I had forgotten to add aijin in the jap. List for its mean, the word means dear. Well anyways on wards.]  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Inu-Yasha awoke from his sleep as his dog-like nose picked up the smell of food, he had never smelt this kind of food before. It smelled like chicken with a sweet smell of freshly made beard. He cracked open one golden eye and spotted the source of the smell, a small steel bowl sat upon a blazing fire, beside the pot like bowl was the raven-haired girl, Kagome. The sight of the girl brought the memories of the night before into his mind, but he quickly shook the tension of the night out of his head and watched her pour strange twisted noodles into the pot and stirred the concoction together, he then saw Shippo hop onto the girls shoulder. Kagome smiled at the fox child. "What'cha making?" Shippo asked  
  
"Ramen, its something my mother taught me to make before she died." Kagome said with a weak smile, hiding the hint of sadness of her voice that only Inu-Yasha could pick up. "oh." The kitsune said "Am sorry."  
  
"Oh no, its okay." She removed the kitsune from her shoulder and hugged him then sat him down on his small fox like feet. She then ruffled his brown hair, "Shippo could you please go and find a few twigs for me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Okay!" he said cheerfully and bounded out the door flap. Yasha then sat up and stared at the girl. Kagome felt his eyes looking upon her but she did not look up to meet his stare. "Good morning, Inu-Yasha." She said as if nothing happened last night, but he could tell that she was uncomfortable so he never spoke a word about that night while he was with her. He just grinned a little. "Smells nice." He said as he walked over to her. "Its ramen." She said as a statement, and then looked up at the Hanyou. She watched him look into the pot and grinned with a childish light in his eyes. She couldn't help but giggle, he looked back at her and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" he asked slightly annoyed. "Nothing, Inu- Yasha."  
  
Yasha sat indian style awaiting for the food to be done, it did not take long before it was finished and it did not take long for it to all be gone. Kagome laughed to herself she had never seen him go so nuts over ramen, then again she never really had been around a hanyou before, other then a few minutes then killing it. He was funny to watch he would look at her with puppy eyes and holding his bowl out for more and she would refill it, he had up to four bowls of it. He whimpered when it was all gone and she just busted into a fit of giggles that she could not control. Here this fierce hanyou of the forest was whimpering over running out of food.  
  
She laughed for a long time and when Inu-Yasha got mad he left the den, leaving her to her laughing fits. Not that he did not mind, he liked he sound of her giggles and laughter it was the first time he had actually heard her laugh out pure joy. He then smacked himself in the head. There he went off thinking about her again, this wasn't health he was sure of it. At first he was just going to have her spill everything about her strange abilities then kill her. But it did not turn out that way.  
  
She only told a little about her abilities then she told him about the powers only three hours ago. She had the ability to use enchanted arrows and cleanse a demons spirit making them weak. He was suddenly glad he never was implied by one of her arrows during their first battle and that he had taken away her arrows. But the thing that surprised the hell out him the most, yet make prefect since was that her mother was a miko.  
  
"What a combination." He said scratching his head as he jumped into a tree and sat upon the highest branch. "A Youkai Hunter that has the powers of a miko. It all makes since now." He said to himself out loud as he leaned back against the tree. "Well now what am I going to do?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miroku picked a small jagged rock that he used as a marker to keep track of he days that they had been imprisoned. He sighed as he carved a mark into huts wood walls, he counted the marks, there was five of them, meaning that had been trapped here for five days now. Sango had been praying for a youkai attack but one never came, then she wished for a fire and all she received was rain. But within these five days, the villagers had let them out to bathe and see the sun, but they where never left alone, not even when taking their baths.  
  
"I am going insane!" Sango yelled out in frustration "I demand be released! You cant keep us here! I am getting cabin fever here! Heeeellllooooo! Is anyone listening to me out there!" she banged on the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Outside the two guards look at each other as they sighed and heard the huntress words and complaints. "Hey wanna go for a drink?" the guard asked his friends. "Sure, these two aint goin' anywhere any time soon." The second guard replied and then both laid their spears against the doorframe and left their post as the third guard by the hut where the demon-cat Kirara was being held, was eyeing the door in fright. The cat had been growling for the past fifteen minutes and had been running into the door, when it had heard its master's voice. "Oh Kami this thing is going to eat me!" he whimpered as the door vibrated again and the guard shirked and ran like a dog with its tail bent its legs.  
  
On the opposite side of the door Kirara snickered in her cat-like voice, it had been the twenty-first guard she had scared away in one hour. She sat still and licked her paws for a moment and then whimpered as her black ears drooped, she missed her master Sango and all she wanted right now was to have some scratch her ear!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miroku looked at Sango for a moment and sighed. "Sango please sit down, before you hurt yourself." He said as he sat the rock down. "You! Shut up." He said pointing a finger at him with a hint of sarcasm. Miroku shrugged and then laid his chin in the palm of his hand when Sango turned to look at him once again. "Miroku.tell me again how you know Inu-Yasha." She said with slight hint of mischief and Miroku truly did not like the sound of her voice.  
  
"Well, I met him when I was but a child, I had wondered into his forest from the west where my home lies beyond the mountains. I was only seven then and he only six. It was an interesting experience getting the wind knocked out of you by a hanyou dog-demon hitting you in the stomach for trespassing. That same day he was attacked by a couple of large humans that had managed to catch him unguarded, they had caught him in a net and when they slept I freed him. I am sure you can figure out the rest from there."  
  
"And you did not tell me."  
  
"Well I did not know you where looking for him until we returned to the village with Kagome-sama. I would not put my friends life in danger, surely you can understand that."  
  
"And can you understand he could of killed my sister!" she growled at him and Miroku said nothing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile in the lands far to the east past the mountains and past the plains of a once great valley, their within a dark and dead forest lays a palace made from black stone, stone griffins stand guard over the entrance of the palace, the trees around the palace bowed in submission to the evil that surround it. Low growls could be heard from the depths of the palace.  
  
But within lived a youkai, a youkai as old as time its self. He was dressed in pure black robes, his inner kimono was the color of dried blood. His hair was white as snow, his eyes were like a cats, he grinned as a man with jet-black wings entered the room dragging a young woman struggling in vain, she was dressed in a miko attire. The youkai smiled at the girl, and his old hands twitched with pleasure as he stood up. The girl noticed this and scream as the youkai grabbed hold of her, then kissed her. He held on to the girl tightly his claws digging into her back, bringing forth blood.  
  
He girl struggled but soon grew weak, her once beautiful skin now collapsed to her bones, her face was distorted in pain, her hair turned white and she grew pale. Youkai released her, and she fell to the ground with a sickening thud. When the winged male looked down at his masters victim, the girl looked like a dried up and wrinkled purne or if you will a rasin. He then looked back at his master and saw-renewed life, his hair no longer was white but a healthily blood red, his hands where young and his master smiled.  
  
"It is good to be young once more, now then Junpei. Find me another mortal woman miko, by the new moon. For I can only last for so long." He said as he took his set upon his thorn as a snake like servant entered the room and removed the body. "Yes, Master Yuurei." Junpei said with a bow then left to find his master another source of life.  
  
It was a sad waste to steal an essence from a mortal woman, especially when they a pretty. He sighed and scratched his brown messy hair and walked to the gates and once outside he took to the air. He had to make sure he found a miko with strong powers, for his mastery need a very special miko for this coming of the new moon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuurei - Specter, I kind of though it fit with this little villain =^-^=  
  
Miko - Priestess  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Author: Oooohhh looky new person! * points at Yuurei *  
  
Yuurei: *growls * Nani?!  
  
Leeta: Sheesh he's such a grouch  
  
Inu-Yasha: You just had to create a specter did you!  
  
Leeta: Shut up Inu-Yasha this is my story!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *mumbles *  
  
Leeta: Kagome my friend.  
  
Kagome: *nods * Sit boy.  
  
* crash, thud*  
  
Ummmm ANYWAYS! Tune in for the next chapter of, Love, A demons Worst Nightmare! Oh and By the way! I need a little help from you readers! *grins * I need an idea on what can make Inu-Yasha and Kagome's starting relation come into bloom here. Thanks! ] 


	9. Chapter 9

[A/n: Once again I do not own Inu-Yasha =( ]  
  
Chapter 9: Yummy Dirt!  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she watched Inu-Yasha pick up his old battered sword and place it on his waist. "Non, of your business, wench." He said as he walked out of the den. Kagome followed. "I am not a wench! Stop calling me that!" she yelled at him. "Shippo keep an eye on her!" Inu-Yasha barked over his shoulder as he walked out of sight. "Ohhh! He makes me so mad! If he expects me to sit here and wait for him to come back he has another thing coming." She mumbled as she marched into the back of the den and grabbed her quivers and bow. "Kagome, what are you doing? Inu-Yasha said to stay here."  
  
"No, he said for you to keep an eye on me, come one where going to follow him." She said grabbing Shippo on her way out the den. "But Kagome."  
  
"No buts Shippo, besides I have you with me." She said with a smile and Shippo grinned. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said as he sat on her shoulders and crossed his arms as he puffed out his small chest. Then he blinked as he played with Kagome's raven hair that blew gently in the wind. "How are going to find out where he went?" he asked. "Well, we'll track him of course and you have that cute little nose of yours, so you can help sniff him out." Kagome grinned and crossing the stream by hopping from rock to rock. "Oh."  
  
"And just for the records, where do you think he's going?"  
  
"Well, most likely to the Ame River to re-claim it from Kouga's clan." Shippo said with a small smile. "Where is the river located, Shippo?" Kagome asked stopping in her tracks. "Umm, well Kouga's clan is to the northeast of the river, so the river is a little to the north from here. So I think we are on the right track, but what if we run into the okami's? They don't like it when other youkai trespass on there land, they really don't!" he said the last sentence with a slight whine. "Kagome can't we turn back, please."  
  
"No, Shippo, he can't boss me around." She fumed as she entered the north woods. "And besides he may need some help."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha mumbled as he leaped from treetop to treetop towards the Ame River. He was going to rip that no good okami limb from limb! "That's the last time I send a kuma youkai to watch the borderlines!" he growled as he quickened his pace. "And if that bastard makes another pass at Kagome I'll..hold it...shit there I go again, this time talking about her to myself! Argh, this isn't healthy!" he complained out loud as he jumped down from the highest tree and landed before the Ame River, then jumped over the racing river to the other side that belong to the okami's. "Kouga!" he yelled out and if on que an okami youkai came out from the bushes. "Stop that senseless yelling, inu!" The wolf yelled at Inu-Yasha in a growl that was defiantly feminine. "I have no business with you Kaya, where is your bastard leader." He growled and crossed his arms as the okami changed into a woman in the same attire as Kouga wore, except her hair was dark grown and had green eyes. "If you have business with him, then you have business with me. I am the guardian for this area. What is it you want?"  
  
"My land returned to me." He snapped and in response the on'na laughed. "It belongs to our clan, if you want it back then you will have to battle me for it." she laughed once again making Inu-Yasha lose his temper, which isn't hard to do. "Alright, its your pelt you'll be losing." He said in his arrogant way and uncrossed his arms and with a flick of his wrist, his claws extended to their full length. "Just remember that." He gave her a fanged smile and she returned the gesture by walking up to him and nipped his bottom lip.  
  
He just smirked at her then made a swap at her with his claws. "I would rather not play that game with you." Kaya easily dodged the attack by moving to the side and her wolf like tail swayed side to side. "To bad, your loss, Inu-Yasha. Someone lay claim on you as their mate?" she asked unsheathing her own five inch nails. "Iie." He said in reply and attacked her again and she dodged and brought her claws at an angle to strike his side, which he in turn dodged. "You know this may go on all night." She comment and Yasha gave her a sly smile in agreement; he would not give up so easily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile Kagome and Shippo continued towards the river but they stopped walking when Shippo's tail stood on ends. "What's wrong, Shippo?" Kagome asked readying her bow. "Kagome, I don't like what I smell." Shippo said hopping off her shoulder. "It smells just like." He pounced up to a tree and sniffed the air once again as he spoke.  
  
"Me?" An amused voice said and a body of a young man with a bushy tail appeared hanging down from a tree branch in front of Shippo, The man gave a fanged smile at the kitsune, who screamed in fear and ran behind Kagome. "Kouga!!" yelled Shippo and Kagome sighed a little but did not lower her bow. Kouga smiled brightly at the huntress. "Hello again, slayer." Kouga beamed as he flipped off the branch and landed gracefully onto the grassy floor. "Kagome." She correct him, Kouga put his hands behind his back as he walked up to her. "Kagome." He said in acknowledgement then he walked around her as if he was looking her over. Kagome never took her eyes off him; he stopped and looked up at her, making eye contact. He then placed a finger upon the arrowhead and then pressed down on it making the bow and arrow lower its dangerous edge tip towards the ground.  
  
"Nice toy." He said and Shippo bared his small fangs at the bigger youkai. "What do you want Kouga?" Shippo asked and Kouga smiled again "Just her." He said then in one swift movement plucked the bow from Kagomes hands and snapped it in half, Kagome shook her head. "Hey!" she yelled at Kouga with anger and withdrew an arrow and used it like a dagger and thrust it into his shoulder only to find no body in front of her which to pierce. "What the?"  
  
"I think you missed." Kouga's voice said from behind her and she quickly turned around to see the okami youkai standing behind her with Shippo in his arms. "Run along Shippo." Kouga said as he sat the kitsune down on his feet only to be kicked by the kitsune. "No! Your going to eat her aren't you! I wont let you!" Shippo said in anger and changed into a rather large fox and Kouga laughed. "So what if I am, half-pint?"  
  
Shippo growled and jumped at Kouga who easily move out of the way because of his super speed factor. "Shippo you know better, then that. You couldn't even hit me with a pea if you tried." It went on just like that for a few minutes until Kouga kept making Shippo run into trees from standing in front of them then moving out of the way, causing the poor kitsune to crash into them. Soon all the trees in the area had the impression of a fox like face in it. After about the twentieth time Shippo fell over dazed, transforming back into his self. "No one ever listens to me." Kouga sighed and blinked when he felt an arrow pierce through his forearm. He raised his arm and looked at the arrow that had gone through his arm in stupidity.  
  
"Now why did you go and do that, for?" he said in more of a statement then a question and snapped the arrow head off and then pulled the arrow out and tossed it to the ground, his arm instantly healing. Kagome looked at him with hateful eyes only to be startled when suddenly he was up in her face. "Miss me?"  
  
"Like a toothache."  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
"Baka."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha was tossed head over heels onto the ground by the female okami. His mouth had on odd taste in it, he spit out contains within his mouth to find it was dirt. He made a gagging sound and spit out a little more dirt and a few pebbles. "I told you I would make you eat dirt." Kaya smiled as the hanyou inu propped himself upon on all fours then stood up upon his two feet and glared at her. "Okay that's it, no more Mr. Nice-guy."  
  
"When have you EVER been nice, inu?" Kaya asked him with a smirk and a small laugh. Which just made Inu-Yasha extremely mad and he rushed at her with his claws extended, then he himself smirked as he placed a hand upon his wounded side and attacked her with the Hijin Ketsusou, surprising her. She jumped to the side, but as fast as she would of liked and the steel blades sliced into her legs, leaving a deep gash in them. She looked up at the inu only to find herself being thrown into the air. She quickly changed into her wolf form and held her legs underneath her and when she was about to hit a tree, she bounded off it like a deer in high gear and bounded off another tree and then another coming up behind the hanyou and jumping upon his back. Causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
She growled at him as she felt her own blood flow down her legs and down her back where five claw marks show of an injury. She then proceeded to snap her jaws at him only to find herself on the ground and biting at nothing. The hanyou kicked the confused okami in the side sending the large wolf into a tree causing her to change back into her humanoid form. From there Inu-Yasha picked her up by the front of her furry armor. "You've lost and you know it." he growled in a low tone and through her into the ground.  
  
She yipped in pain, "Tell Kouga he has lost 'his' land!" he growled and looked down at his fire-rat kimono and growled again. "And that he owes me a new fire-rat kimono."  
  
"I owe you nothing dog-shit." A voice said as someone jumped upon his head that suddenly pressed Inu-Yasha into the ground, and once again he ate dirt. A low growl could be heard coming from the hanyou. "Kouga!" the growl formed into a name. He pushed himself off the ground and looked up, dirt once again covering his face; it would have been comical if a sudden tension did not fill the air by a single voice. "INU-YASHA!"  
  
"Oh shit!" he mumbled as he recognized the scent and voice. It was Kagome, his Kagome.wait.his.? He smacked himself in the head as he stood up. "Kouga! Bring me back the wench! She's mine!" He yelled out as he ran after the faster youkai, but he knew where he was going. "Iie, you can have the kitsune, Inu-Yasha! Plus you already said you have NO claim on her!" He yelled back as he thrown the kitsune club at Inu-Yasha, the kitsune unfortunately whack the hanyou in the face when he was thrown and both of them collided into the ground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile within the village Kirara licked her paws and grinned mentally to herself as she heard the sound of little feet jumping up and down outside her door at great speed. She would be free soon, as well as her master and her master's comrade. She was suddenly glad that she had not eaten the little pest she had found sleeping on her back, hidden beneath her fur.  
  
She was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts when she heard her master yelling 'pervert' at the top of her lungs and then the sickening sound of fist to skull. Kirara rolled her eyes and asked herself if that priest would ever learn that groping would not win a woman's heart. No matter though, she said to herself as she closed her eyes for a cat-nap, she would bite him when she got the chance then a new thought came to here mind, she didn't know where that monk has been and what strange disease she may get if she did bite him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On'na: Woman  
  
Iie: No  
  
Ame: Rain  
  
Don't really have any new words in this chappie.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Author: Thanks for the help, I loved all the ideas you sent me, I just couldn't decided which to use. Lol, oh and I finally figured out where I can put Sessy in this story, he will appear later in the story, but I don't know how later though, but he will show up. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and am sure we all know how "the little pest" was on Kirara's back. =^-^=, But heheh I think I got a little carried away with Inu-Yasha and the dirt thing.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *growls and digs dirt out from between his teeth * I would say so.  
  
Leeta: Hey I could of made you eat more! But I had pity on you. But anyways stay tuned in for Chappie 10: Kouga's Dinner & Junpei's Ill Luck!! OH! And by the way! I got really bored and made an image of Kagome as a Slayer,  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ok5/gambit/Inu/images/slayerkagome  
  
And if I get enough fanart on my site I will put up a the page for it lol, your welcomed to send me any! Though my Inu Yasha site aint don't yet, its http://www.angelfire.com/ok5/gambit/Inu/index.html ] 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kouga's Dinner & Junpei's Ill Luck  
  
"Hey, hey! Stop that! Ahh! A swear if you try to dig those fangs into me one more time am going to.I said.Hey ow!" Kagome yelled as bit into her arm and in return Kouga received a blow to the back of his head by Kagome's fist. "I am not, I repeat NOT food!" Kagome yelled with a hint of annoyance. Kouga looked at the human girl in front of him and smiled. Kagome noticed the mischievous glare in his eyes and did not like it one bet. "Uh-ho." She said in almost a whisper as she watched him rush at her, she dodged his open arms and he collided into a wall, hugging it.  
  
Kagome took this moment to escape out of the den, only to find herself on a cliff side, she gasped and looked around her, a single cave or den was dug inside the face of the cliff, long and narrow trails led to each opening to a den, below her was the forest and more trails in the side of the cliff. Some trails led to a large opening on the cliff side that appeared to be used for as gatherings for the clan or play area for the pups. A dead fire lay in the center of most of the larger openings. She looked around and saw a few ladders on the side of deep slopes that could only be reached by ladders.  
  
She guessed the ladders went to bigger openings of the cliff side or more dens. Then she glanced down and saw the forest, beyond the forest was a large river with miniature waterfalls, and she guessed that was the Ame River and the borderlines between Inu-Yasha's Forest and Kouga's. About that time she heard a cruse and then a laugh that sounded like a mix between growls and the sound of bells. She ran down the steep trail and then to a bridge that connected on part of the cliff to the next. She did not care where those sounds came from, until she ran right into the owner of the laugh.  
  
Kagome fall over on her butt making the bride sway side to side gently, she looked up at the wall she had ran into, she saw a woman before her with a slightly injured leg. She looked up at the face. The woman had brown hair and green eyes; she gave Kagome a bright and happy fanged grin. "Ah, so your human that stays with Inu-Yasha, and now our leaders lunch." She laughed as Kagome stood up to look at her. "I think not!" she said as she shoved past the woman only to find her in front of her again.  
  
"Lord Kouga will not be pleased to see his dinner running off. Nor will I be pleased to see you around my half-breed." She growled and Kagome waved her hands in front of her and smiled. "Hey, hey if you want him you can have him!" Kaya growled again. "What do you think? His not good enough!" she howled in anger. "Ahh! No, no that's not what I meant!" Kagome said as a large sweat-drop formed on the back of her head. She was doomed, yep doomed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"In-u-Ya-sh-a w-wil-l y-ou st-op? I ca-nt ta-ke th-is mu-ch lon-ger!" Shippo whined as Inu-Yasha jumped from treetop to treetop dragging the kitsune by the tail, which caused the kitsune to stutter, or gave him whip lash to make him talk like Caption Kirk from Star Trek. Inu-Yasha getting ever so irritated at the kitsune's whinnying planted the kitsune on to his shoulder. Shippo clang to him as his head started to hurt. "Th-anks."  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted and kept going he need to get to Kagome before anything happened. He wasn't to faraway now, he could smell the okami's and if Kouga even tried to either he was going to make a new kimono out of his hide or even worse. He just hoped he would not run into Kaya, that bitch wolf had the most unbelievable crush on him and so bad that it wasn't even funny!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on, can't we just talk this over of a cup of ocha?" Kagome asked as Kaya dragged Kagome by the hair back to Kouga's den. "Ow!" Kagome cried as Kaya wrapped another layer of hair around her clawed fist. "Drop her Kaya." Kouga said as he stepped out of his den, Kaya tossed Kagome at Kouga as she let go of her raven hair. Kouga caught the young slayer in his arms and held her as he watched Kaya walk away. Kouga sighed and looked down at the girl in his arms and snickered. "So girl, lets have lunch." He said and suddenly Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Umm.let's not and say we did." She said and tried to break away from him. But he would not let go, he sled a claw down her back and held her close then leaned his head down towards her soft neck with his fangs extended to deal a painless death to his victim.  
  
But was suddenly stopped when he saw a speck of red in the corner of his eye and then his nose conformed who the red speck belong to. "Hello, Inu- Yasha." Kouga breathed upon Kagome's neck and she shivered, but something down inside of her celebrated with joy and emotional feelings when she heard her first captures name. "Kouga, release her." Inu-Yasha growled and Kouga laughed slightly as he loosed his grip on her. "I don't understand why you came for her or even care what happens, she isn't your mate or anything." Kouga said as Kagome slipped out of his hands quickly and ran over to Inu-Yasha who eyed her. He smelt fresh blood and saw where it came from, her arm just above her elbow.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled, "You bit her, you bastard wolf." He said in a harsh voice as Shippo jumped off Inu-Yasha's shoulder and was full of worry and concern about her wounded arm. It took Kouga a moment or two to determine what Inu-Yasha said and then he narrowed his eyes. "Look who's talking at least I know who my parents are." Kouga countered, Inu-Yasha growled angrily and his claws extended as Kouga raised an eyebrow at the sword at Inu-Yasha's side. "Why do you carry that blade? Its of no use or condition to use." He said in a confused voice, which only made Yasha even more mad and annoyed.  
  
Yasha then attack Kouga with a quick punch to the stomach, which caused the unprepared wolf to fly into the wall. The sound and smell of a dog brought the other okami's out form their dens to watch this act and among them where Kaya, who watched in horror and confusion. "You damned piece of shit!" Kuga spat and stood up and attacked Inu-Yasha punching the inu across he face. Yasha countered with a claw strike with the okami dodged easily.  
  
"You'll pay for what you have done you okami." Inu-Yasha growled and used his Sankon Tetsusou attack upon the okami demon that barely was able to dodge and was slashed across the shoulder. "Which should I pay for inu- shit? The land I have taken and lost or injuring the slayer?" Kouga asked as he ran around the inu to try and confusion, which succeeded and dropped kicked the hanyou, who became a hanyou surfboard for a sort time until he rolled over and caught the wolf by his ankle and throw him across the cliff side.  
  
Kouga landed hard on his back upon the dead fire, he quickly rolled to his left as the hanyou landed upon the ground where Kouga once laid. Kouga quickly got to his feet and withdrew his sword that hanged at his side that he hardly ever used. In return Inu-Yasha withdrew his ancient blade, the blade then transformed once withdrawn. Kouga blinked in total shock, how can that old sword to that? It was beyond him as Inu-Yasha smiled happily at Kouga's confusion and rested the oversized blade over his shoulder in his arrogant way.  
  
Kouga shock his head and swung his blade at Inu-Yasha and with that an all out sword fight went out, both k-9's received wounds from each other's blades. Kagome did not understand way a fight had started really. Was it over territory or her? No it could no be over her that was most unlikely. She watched them fight and she guessed Kouga had said something to piss Inu- Yasha off even more then before and his blade cut across Kouga's armored chest but he dodged the attack and whipped around Inu-Yasha and brought his sword down upon his back leaving behind a large and deep gash in Inu- Yasha's back. Kagome's eyes grew wide as did a certain female wolf.  
  
They both took off down the narrow sloping trail as Kouga strikes at Inu- Yasha as Yasha thrust his blade at the male wolf. But then both blades stopped in mid action as a young okami woman and young slayer stood between the blades. Kaya stood before Inu-Yasha; the blade was only inches away from her nose. Kagome stood in front of Kouga, his blade stopped inches away from her chest. Both dogs stared at the two women in complete shock.  
  
"Stop this." Kaya said as Kagome added her lines. "Don't even think about it." the two women stared into the eyes of the dogs they where facing. Kouga lowered his blade and sheathed it as Inu-Yasha's blade transformed back into its old battered look; he then put his away also. "Better." The two girls said at once. Kaya was the first to react after the swords where put away and wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck. "You scared me!" she yelled as Kouga smirked at Kagome. "I changed my mind, you're going to be my mate." He announced and Kagome backed up away from him. "Like hell."  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears twitched and struggled to get the lovesick okami woman off him. "Kouga!" he yelled Kouga was lost in his thoughts, this woman was brave and was a good fighter, he knew that cause he had fought her earlier when he had tried to eat her. She was perfect and unclaimed and he reached out to grab her when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist and snap it back. "Don't. Tough. Her." Inu-Yasha growled as Kaya made a face in disgust. "Inu- Yasha." She whined and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come on, leave Kouga alone and let him have the human. Won't you be my mate?" she said with a small whimper and used her tail to brush under his chin.  
  
Inu-Yasha let go of Kouga and looked at Kaya and forced her arms off his waist. "Kaya, its time you get over the crush you have on me." He said as gently as he could "Inu-Yasha." She whined and played with his silver locks. "Kaya, I mean it, am not interested in you." Yasha gently grabbed hold of Kaya's wrist and she ripped her hand away from him. "Oh, so then you would rather have a sappy human that kills our kind then me! A full blood demon that loves you."  
  
Inu-Yasha said nothing he watched Kouga make his way towards Kagome and Shippo changed into his large, scary pink balloon thing and was biting on Kouga's pointed ear. "Kouga." He growled and Kouga growled at him and stomped past Inu-Yasha and grabbed Kaya by the wrist. "You may get flea's from the mutt." Kouga snapped and dragged a fuming Kaya off. "This isn't over Inu-Yasha!" Kaya yelled at him with a growl.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ow! Wench." Inu-Yasha snapped as he lay on his stomach as Kagome mended his wounded back. "Oh stop your whiny, Inu-Yasha." Kagome said in her normal tone of voice as Shippo sat in front of Inu-Yasha and making faces at him. "If you don't stop that, Shippo, am going to rip your tail off." The hanyou threatened and then yipped when Kagome deliberately placed a few grains of salt onto his wound. "Oops." She said in a fake voice. "Wench."  
  
"Am not a wench!"  
  
"You wanna."  
  
"Don't start!" Kagome warned as he sat up and Kagome bounded his wounds. "Now then, am going to go and outside and get a few sticks to start a fire, Shippo will you help me?"  
  
"Sure!" He said cheerfully and bounded outside followed by Kagome and Inu- Yasha grumbled as they left and put on his inner kimono. "I should have killed her when I had the chance."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Junpei folded his wings behind him as he followed a stream. What was he going to do? Where in the world would he find a miko? The New Moon would be here in a week; he needs a miko and fast. He blinked in confusion, what was that he was sensing? Was it a miko? Yes, YES! It was, thank Kami he was saved! But what was that other smell? A kitsune and a hanyou? How strange he thought as he unfolded his wings and took to the air.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome hummed and picked up sticks and broken logs as Shippo did the same. Kagome wondered where her sister was, she would of made it to the village by now and heard of her kidnapping. Maybe something distracted her? Na, she doubt that, oh well, funny Kagome did not mind staying with the hanyou now. She did not know why but she liked being around him, even if she was hired to kill him. She laughed to herself silently as she realized she was falling for the strange hanyou, never in her life did she dream of this happening to her. But then she was completely thrown out of her thoughts by the high-pitch scream of a kitsune. "Shippo?!"  
  
"Good evening, miko." Said a man with bushy brown hair, he was wearing all black and his dark red eyes just sit off the whole evil aura thing. Then she noticed the wings behind him and Shippo shivering behind her. "What do you want demon? I am no miko." She said as she wonder how he knew about her strange powers she had inherited from her mother. The demon smiled. "You smell of demon, how strange to come across a slayer that is of a miko bloodline. All the better I guess, my master will enjoy you."  
  
"Wha? Okay hold it right there." Kagome said dropping her collected wood and brought forth the same knife she had used when she tried to kill Inu- Yasha once night. She held it out for her defense as the youkai laughed and reached out to grab her, he stopped in the middle of his actions when he picked up the smell of the hanyou. He then looked back at the girl and grabbed her, opened his wings and took to the air and above he treetops only to be smacked down by a powerful force to his head.  
  
Junpei dropped the girl in mid flight; Kagome let out a cry and fell into the treetops as Junpei crashed into the cold hard ground. He then met the blade of a large sword, "What are you doing." A voice growled and Junpei looked up at the source of the voice, it belongs to the hanyou. Junpei smiled "Do not mind me, am just running an errand for my master."  
  
"If so why did you try to take the girl."  
  
"That is my errand, hanyou."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled. "You will not have her."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome sighed as she struggled with the branches around her; she was in a tree and had multiple cuts on her body. Nothing critical though, but she raised her head by the clashing of a sword on claws. She looked to her right where a whole was in the leafs and saw Inu-Yasha battling the youkai. She watched them, Junpei had came with a right hook to the hanyou who dodged and strikes at the winged youkai who dodged the attack and used his wings to slice at Inu-Yasha's face.  
  
Inu-Yasha took the blow and raised his shoulder cutting deep into Junpei's shoulder. Junpei cringed in pain and jumped into the air and opened his wings, Junpei's claws extended even more then before, he clasped his hands together and then opened them slowly and from his hands blood spilled and a dirk appeared covered in blood. Junpei then raised it above his head and flow down towards Inu-Yasha, then stopped in mid-flight and thrust the dirk straight towards Inu-Yasha nailing him in the shoulder and went through his shoulder and the dirk buried itself within a tree behind Yasha.  
  
How can he fight? He just got out of one and was wounded and now another! Man, he was either heroic or just a plan stupid. She watched as Inu-Yasha's Hijin Ketsusou threw Junpei into a tree and then Inu-Yasha swung his blade aiming for his head, but once again Junpei had moved out of the way of danger. It went on like this for a long time, they both insulted each other and right when Yasha thought he had him he moved out of the way like a freakin' jack-rabbit.  
  
Inu-Yasha was getting annoyed by now and then looked at his fathers sword and sheathed the weapon, he could not use the Kaze no Kizu, and he may hurt Kagome in the process. He placed a hand upon his wounded shoulder and used the Hijin Ketsusou, which cut Junpei's wings off. Junpei fell to the ground with a thud, Yasha smirked and then unsheathed his sword once more and easily removed Junpei's head from his shoulders, not caring why the demon had attacked Kagome.  
  
But right now, he was concerned about her and he sniffed the air locating her easily, he hopped into the tree and stood on the branch below her. Kagome sighed as he looked up and smiled at her. "Come here often and I thought you hated trees."  
  
"Ha, ha very funny.now.GET ME DOWN!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuueri watched all this from his magic orb by his side and scratched his chin in thought as he looked at the Hanyou and then to the female. "How interesting." He said to no one in particular. He studied the girl for many moments and then he studied the hanyou-inu.  
  
"Seoman."  
  
"Yes, my Lord?" said a small well-rounded toad like demon. "Summon the Lord Of The Western Lands, tell him.tell him I have information that will befitted him."  
  
"Yes, my lord." The toad said as it hopped out of the room.  
  
"In due time, my dear miko.my dear Lady Kagome." He laughed "We will be one." He then chuckled and ran a clawed finger along the jaw line of the image of Kagome.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
ocha: Green tea (if I remember right)  
  
inu-dog  
  
okami- wolf  
  
kami: god  
  
Kaze no Kizu: Cuttin Wind or Scar of the Wind according to Viz, which has the power to kill 100 youkai in a single stroke, to obliterate his opponents. I believe it is a wind attack.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Author: Okay the fight scene with Junpei was really, really bad and I am sorry, am not that good at fighting scenes. I'll try harder next time okay? So please no flame! I hope you liked this chapter, its just I have so many ideas I don't know what to type! =) Sorry for the wait and for the chapter being long, hope you don't mind too much. I hope I didn't make any grammar or usage errors. Oh, and thanks for reviewing my story! =^-^= hehehe, am happy to hear you enjoyed the last nine chapters and I hope you continue to enjoy the next chapters. Well, Ja ne!] 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Marked For Life  
  
Yuurei stalked the halls of his palace in thought, he stopped at an open window and looked out side to see the 1/3 moon staring bak at him as if to mock him. Yuurei scratched his chin in thought then his eyes glanced over to the right as he picked up a familiar scent. "Good evening Lord Sessho- maru." Yuurei said in greetings, but did not turn around to face the demon dog. Sessho-maru said nothing but grunted in greeting. "I have called you because I have found where your brother as hidden himself." Yuurei said with a smile as he glanced over his shoulder to find Sessho-maru listening to him, his face showed no emotion.  
  
"Yes, He lives in the forest over the mountains, he has mastered the powers of your father sword." Yuurei looked back through the window to stare out the window.  
  
"So, he finally understands the sword." Sessho-maru said in his ever so composed voice. "Hai, he has, he killed one of my best men."  
  
"And you want me to fetch the girl."  
  
"You catch on, but there is more, this girl is a youkai exterminator, I am sure you have heard of the younger sister of The Exterminator Sango, Kagome." He said and Sessho-maru nodded. "She is of miko blood, a strong source that I need." He chuckled "She is also his life mate, if I understand correctly, or future mate."  
  
This grabbed Sessho-maru's attention pretty quick. "Indeed." He said crossing his arms within the sleeves of his kimono. "Yes and I guess he will claim her soon by nature or fate." Yuurei shrugged "But I need her before he does, if he spills her blood and claims her."  
  
"..Then it will be harder for you to take her soul and essence, for she is claimed." Sessho-maru finished and Yuurei nodded. "Will you bring her to me?" He asked and Sessho-maru was silent. "If you do, you will have a better chance in taking the sword from him and killing him."  
  
Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow in question. "The New Moon, he becomes human then, for one night, this castle magnifies the moons power, and do you understand?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then will you bring her to me?"  
  
"Hai, it will bring me pleasure to see my brother in pain." The dog-demon said and departed, but before he left the hallway he said one last thing, "Try to keep your spirits to yourself, their pathetic attempts to play with a mind annoys me." Then he left and Yuurei chuckled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Im not going to chance losing you."  
  
"And what does that mean."  
  
"Err..you may run away wench." Inu-Yasha barked as he held Kagome in his lap tightly, they where sitting in a tree by the waterfall that hid he's den. "Fine." She said and leaned back against him fuming. "If I catch your hands wondering so help me."  
  
"Why would I want to touch you?" he snorted and Kagome growled, it was pretty impressive for a human and Inu-Yasha chuckled slightly which caught her off guard and she blinked. "Go to sleep." He said as he leaned back against the tree and looked up towards the moon, it was 1/3 there, in just a few days he would be human. He had to return her to the village before then, he did not want anyone to know of his weakness. But then a new thought came to his mind, he has the girls sister, pinned up in the village. He moaned and then sighed and looked down at the slayer within his arms.  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * *  
  
Kirara eyed the door carefully, Myouga sat upon her head and also eyed the door. She was in her small travel sized form, she had escaped her holding place with the help of Myouga who used a stick to remove the scrolls that kept her in holding. Now they where planning to free the others. Kirara purred a little and walked up to the door and Myouga went to work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha opened one eye as the sun beamed down upon him, his body hurt from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He was about to move until he felt a weight holding down and he instantly remembered Kagome, who was in his lap, she buried her face into his kimono to avoid the sunlight. He smiled at this and pulled her gently closer to him.  
  
She sighed and cuddled up to him and he blushed for a brief moment then he gently brushed back a strand of her hair away from her face. Her raven hair slid gently from her shoulders showing her bare neck. He stared at her pale neck that was pulsating with life. He then felt a strange feeling deep within him and he leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder and inhaled the scent of her hair. It was sweet and smelled of raspberries, he blinked and nuzzled her neck and licked it lightly, tasting her sweet skin.  
  
Then he lightly kissed her neck then closed his eyes as his fangs grazed across her skin, she moaned in respond and without any thought to what he was doing, his fangs slowly sank into her pale, soft skin. A trickle of warm blood flowed down her neck like a tear drop that escapes from an eye.  
  
He never heard her peal for him to stop, his human blood was derelict as the demon took over, cherished the flow of blood. Only the sound of a voice that he had not heard in years penetrated his instincts bring him back. He instantly noticed what he had down and retracted his fangs away from the girl in shock. Luckily for him, Kagome was out of it, he hoped from the tree and laid her down as he sniffed the air,, then he growled. "Sessho- maru" He growled as he turned to his right to see his half-brother standing by a tree, watching him with interest.  
  
"You've marked her I see." He said in a composed voice as his brother growled at him. "What do you want, you are not welcomed here!" he snapped "Just the slayer."  
  
"Why!" he snapped again  
  
"I am returning a favor, nothing more." He smirked "Why? Are you in love with the human, who was sent to kill you, how ironic." He smirked as he walked towards the two. Kagome stirred and sat up, When did she get back on the ground and was paining her so? She thought to herself as she placed a hand on to her neck and her eyes grew wide and she withdrew her hand and looked at it.  
  
"Blood." She whispered and looked at the two youkai's. "Inu-Yasha?" she asked looking back at her hand. Inu-Yasha upon hearing her closed his eyes for only a moment. "Go into the den." He said without emotion for it was a command. She shot a glare at him. "Why am I bleeding? Who is he? And I will no go to the den! You can not order me!" she snapped and she heard a slight chuckle and looked over at the youkai that stood before Inu-Yasha, the youkai glanced at the human. "He can now, he owns you." Sessho-maru said and Inu-Yasha fumed.  
  
"W-What does he mean?" she asked  
  
"You're a slayer you should know the meaning of a demons bite and nip."Sessho-maru commented and Kagomes eyes grew wide as she recalled what her sister had informed her about bites and nips. A bite on the neck meant."You marked me!" she said in confusion and fear. "Your marked me as your mate!" she yelled out with a mix of emotions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At this same time Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Myouga were running deep into the woods, Myouga was leading them to the inu-youkai's den. Sango could not believe it, his retainer was helping them! Why? She didn't bother to ask, all she wanted to do was take that hanyou's head off his shoulders and place it upon a pike!  
  
Myouga sighed, he didn't have time to explain all the details other then he was Inu-Yasha's retainer, Kagome in danger and that he knew where he was. He just hoped nothing would go wrong and they could still this argument that was sure to come, with out blood shed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
No new words  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
[Author: Okay I know really short *bows * am so so so so so sorry!! I had a brain-fart, writers block, brain freeze call you what you would like. I am officially stumped! *screams in frustration * I need your help, what could I do next? Anything, anything will be helpful. *bows again * thank you. =) And did I spell the fleas name right? I don't know] 


	12. Chapter 12: Unpleasant Solutions

Chapter 12: Unpleasant Solutions  
  
"Now then hanyou, I have matters to attended to so now I will just take the vixen with me and be off." Sessho-maru said stepping to the side and moved towards where Kagome sat upon the ground. Inu-Yasha quickly went into action and once again stood before his half-brother. "Don't you even touch her." He growled in a low voice and raised the Tetsusaiga up to Sessho- marus throat; his hand never wavered from its position. It was clearly stated without the need of words that he would kill his own flesh in blood to protect this woman that he had claimed for himself only a few moments ago.  
  
Sessho-maru eyed the fang carefully, examining its fully transformed blade that shone brightly in the sunlight. He's fluffy tail twitched upon his shoulder and he glanced at the girl over from over his brother's shoulder. She was now standing, studying him and she took a step back as the kitsune came running up to her and his whole body shook with either fear or anger, Sessho-maru was unable to tell. "Sessho-maru." The kitsune growled. Inu- Yasha never took his eyes off his brother as he spoke. "Shippo, take Kagome and head to the village, do not stop, do not turn around and do not come back." He said sternly and the kitsune's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.  
  
"Do as I say!" Inu-Yasha said harshly and made a quick glance over his shoulder, but not quick enough. Sessho-maru took this as an advantage and wrapped his tail around his brothers neck, picking him up off the ground and brings him to eye level. "Never turn away from your opponent, I thought you would of known that by now." He said as Inu-Yasha grasped for breath when his brother tighten his grip upon his neck. "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried  
  
"S-stupid g-girl.Run!" he managed to yell before Sessho-maru twisted his tail around as if to snap his brothers neck like you would a chick and slammed him into a tree. Inu-Yasha's body slides down the tree trunk as he released him. "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled again and started to run to him but before she took one-step forward Shippo grabbed her by the collar of her kimono with his teeth. "Kagome we have to leave." Shippo mumbled through his teeth. "But Inu-Yaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome was interrupted when Shippo took off past Sessho-maru, who just smiled and took his time as he turned to were the giant kitsune took off. He then unleashed his green whip and snapped it once and the transformed Shippo howled in pain as he was thrown back to where he once was before the demon dog. With a puff of smoke Shippo had returned to his normal self, Kagome lay at his side.  
  
Kagome moaned and pushed herself up to a sitting position, Sessho-maru now stood before her and he reached down and harshly pulled her up to her feet and then picked her up, tucking her underneath one of his arms. She screamed in protest and kicked her feet in the air. "Let go!" she yelled. "Inu-Yasha! Shippo!" she yelled.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped open as his ear twitched and he pushed himself up with his sword. He saw Kagome under Sessho-marus arm, this made him angry and ran at Sessho-maru and strikes at his brother's head, but Sessho-maru dodged and kicked Inu-Yasha in the stomach. "You are still to slow." He muttered and held his poison claws out to strike at his brother. But he stopped, Inu-Yasha's ears twitched slightly and Kagome blinked and listened closely to the sound that was approaching them.  
  
Her eyes suddenly widened, as the tops of the trees to where they were looking suddenly was thrown into the air or falling to the ground. The sound was coming closer at a fast pace. Now it had come closer it sounded like a high-pitched whistle then it sounded like an object cutting through the air, like a word. The suddenly both demon dogs ducked or crouched down as a massive boomerang came barely missing Sessho-marus head and Inu- Yasha's doggy ears. "Hiraikotsu?" Kagome said in a low whisper with a hint of confusion.  
  
She watched as Hiraikotsu circled back at them slicing the tree's roots where Inu-Yasha once sat, Sessho-maru jumped into the air and landed upon a stone in the stream that connected to the spring. Both dog-demons watched as the Hiraikotsu landed into a slender hand, which swung the weapon behind the person who was knocked back by the force of the weapon. It was a young girl dressed in exterminator attire. A large demon cat ran out of the bushes and to the girl's side. Then came a monk wearing a black and purple kimono. Both hanyou and girl gasped at the figures. "Sango!" Kagome yelled out and Sessho-maru smirked. "I will see you later, Inu-Yasha." Sessho-maru said and jumped into the air and flew off.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran invading to stop him and Hiraikotsu stopped him, which was now in front of him. He turned and ducked as the weapon returned to its owner. "Inu-Yasha! Return my sister!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where are you taking me?!" Kagome demanded as her captures tail tickled her nose lightly. Sessho-maru's eyes narrowed in annoyance and did not answer her. "HELLO!" she yelled as his grip became tighter and she shut up. They flew in silence as she watched the ground beneath her, when they had reached the gloomy palace at was now sunset. Kagome's grew wide as she looked upon the palace in horror.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuurei sat upon his throne, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair in annoyance. He heard the door bust open and he looked up with a wicked smile, there at the door stood the dog-demon and the miko. Sessho-maru dragged the miko in with him and then tossed her most unceremoniously to the foot of Yuurei's throne. "You have your miko." He said in his composed voice as Kagome looked up to see her capture. He had long blood red hair, golden slit eyes, and a wicked look one his smiling face. He wore nothing but pure black with a blood red infer kimono.  
  
She moved back when a clawed hand reached out to her and touched the side of her face. His touch was as cold as ice. She then noticed his pale skin color and wicked aura that surround him, that of a person between the lines of life and death. He was a specter and he pulled back his hand and looked at the demon before him. "Very good, Lord Sessho-maru." He stated and then quickly grabbed the girl by hair and tilted her head to the right and a low growl erupted from his chest as he saw the mark's upon her neck, that had been freshly made only hours ago.  
  
"He's claimed her, already!" He snapped and glared at the dog-demon. Sessho- maru just stared at the specter and crossed his arms. "Only by marking, he has not bonded with her physically or spiritually. She is still useful . . . to both of us." He pointed out and Yuurei loosened his grip of Kagome. "I see." He said and then looked to his left. "Iyana."  
  
"Yes my lord?" came an echoing voice that held no emotion. "Inyana, come here, I want you to take the miko and place her in a room. You know what to do with her." He said as a small lady that was only three feet taller appeared in front of her master. She was pale as snow with green on red eyes. She had multiple scars on her body and a very notice able one upon her neck. Her hair was a pale blue with bright red tips that was placed in a short ponytail and she wore a priestess kimono. Her hands where behind her back, she nodded to her master and turned to the miko and reached out her hand and grabbed Kagome's arm, but what Kagome had thought to be a hand was in all actuality a large flat hand that looked like it had been smashed by a hammer, her fingers where at least two feet long with six inch nails. Kagome gasped at this and then disappeared with the dead miko.  
  
* ** * * * * *  
  
Inyana - Unpleasant  
  
Miko - priestess  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
[Authr: sorry for the really short chapter, but I really wanted to post a chapter. So the next chapter will be longer. So what do you think? What will happen next? Please review!] 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Sango threw Hiraikotsu once again and in response the hanyou jumped over it and then it came back around towards him, he performed a back flip and easily went over it. "I told you, I don't have her! And if you just listen to me Damnit. . . " he was cut off by being knocked over the fire cat Kirara. Her front paws where placed upon his shoulders, she opened her fanged mouth to bite down upon his neck, but Inu-Yasha grabbed hold of the open mouth. Both clawed hands held the cats mouth open and was trying to push her off.  
  
A loud growl vibrated through the cat. "Call. . .off. . .y-y-our cat!" Inu- Yasha barked and Miroku looked to Sango. "Sango, I think you better tell Kirara to back off." Miroku warned and Sango shoot an evil glare at him. Inu-Yasha sharp ears picked up the vice of the monk. "Miroku!" Inu-Yasha yelled in surprise. "Give me a hand!" He snapped as he threw off Kirara and tossed her into the spring by her large fangs. There was a loud slash conforming his attacker had hit the water. He looked over at the two humans and growled as Miroku stepped forward. Miroku ignored him as he reached down behind a few rocks and pulled up, by the tail, a hurt, kitsune. "I thought you took better care of him then this."  
  
Sango growled in a low tone and held a handful of Doku-fun balls. "Excuse me, bokushi, but your in the way."  
  
"Now, Sango claim down, lets us talk to Inu-Yasha like decent people. After all you just saw your sister being taken away by a second dog-demon. Sessho- maru, am I right Inu-Yasha?" Miroku said now holding the kitsune in his arms. "Hai." Inu-Yasha said folding his hands into his robes. "Now, then, Sango please lower your weapon and. . ." Miroku was interrupted by the sound of a splash, a growl, and then thud. He sighed and gently rubbed one side of his temple with two fingers in a circler motion. This was diffidently going to take away.  
  
"Stupid cat! AHHH!"  
  
A sweet drop formed above Miroku's head. Yep, it was going to be one of those days, most diffidently.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome watched Inyana with a watch gaze, even though the dead priestess scared the living shit out of her. Inyana was floating around the room that was located in the south wing of the palace. It was a nice room, if you didn't count the freaky imp statue that stood above her bed. She had a window to her right; it was nice, if a bog was seen with a dead forest surround it and the palace. She sighed as her eyes looked at the dust- covered furniture before her and an old chest at the foot of what was now her bed.  
  
She looked back at Inyana who now hovered before her, Kagome let out a startled cry as the old hang let out of cold laugh. "Scare you did I?" she stated and gave Kagome a wicked and amused smile. "Now, then on to business, here put this own and sleep." Inyana said in her echoing voice once again without emotion. She tossed an old priestess attire to the hunter. Kagome eyed it closely then looked up into the dead face of the miko. "What will happen to me, why have I been kidnapped. . . again." She asked and the miko looked at her as she hovers towards the door. Her large flat slender hands were behind her back once again.  
  
Inyana turned and smiled at the young living miko, "You'll see in due time, chibi miko." With that said the dead miko floated through the door and left. Kagome blinked a few times and undressed to wear the attire given to her. "I don't like this."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha and his attackers now sat together talking, only moments ago they had been beating the shit out of each other until Myouga spoke up and make them stop fighting. Now was not the time, Kagome had been taken away and for a purpose no one new but the flea. Inu-Yasha, spitted out why he had taken the sister of Sango when Myouga said it might help find her.  
  
"So you took my sister because you were fascinated by the fact she had miko abilities and that she kicked your ass." Sango stated, "She DID NOT kick my ass!" Yasha growled and in reply Shippo, Miroku and Myogua sighed. "Master Inu-Yasha we are wasting time. If I have heard correctly Lord Yuurei is preparing for his fusion ceremony."  
  
"Lord Yuurei?" Miroku said and looked at Myogua. "Yuurei is a specter, a type of demon that usually guards an item, but this time it seems this specter is different. It lives by stealing the essence of young miko's. But on a certain night he takes the most powerful miko he can find and fuses with her, taking her powers, life essence and abilities, then he feast upon the body. He is a blood thirsty demon."  
  
"What does that have to do with my sister?" Sango asked as she petted Kirara, "Well if he had somehow gotten Sessho-maru on his side then, he would of taken Kagome-sama to his palace far from here. I believe close to your homeland, Miroku-sama." Myogua said and hopped onto Shippos head. Sango clinched her fist. "Then lets leave, if this is true then we have little time, I have heard these things take place on the new moons." Miroku stated as he stood up. Inu-Yasha thought for a few minutes then stood up as well. "I will come also."  
  
"What!" Sango growled and held her sword out towards the hanyou. "You are the cause of this." She hissed and for a brief moment she had thought she had seen hurt in his eyes. "Fine." She said as she sheath her sword. "I will wait until my sister is safe, then we will settle this." She stated and Kirara hopped into her arms. "Hai." He growled "I look forward to it, slayer."  
  
"If we are traveling together, call me Sango inu."  
  
"Then you call me Inu-Yasha, not inu, got it." he snapped and picked Shippo up by the tail and Moyuga and Miroku sighed. "One minute their ripping each others throats out, now they talk and now they want to rip their heads off again." Miroku sighed as Myouga scratched his head slightly and whispered, "Indeed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the palace Jaken was chasing down Rin. "baka, human, why must I babysit her. Why couldn't we just kill her off! I do not understAHHHHH!!!" Jaken screamed as the human child known as Rin bounced him upon. "Tag! You it!" she giggled and ran off as Jaken got to his feet and shook his staff of heads at the girl. "Come back here! You nasty human child!" He yelled as he chased after her. "Rin not a nasty human child, Rin is Rin!" the black haired girl yelled as she giggled but ran into something hard and she fell over onto her small butt.  
  
She looked up at the owner of the white kimono before her and she smiled happily and giggled. "Sessho-maru-sama!" she squealed as he picked her up and Jaken came running around the corner yelled out curse and froze as he saw his master before him holding the human child. "Master Sessho-maru!" the toad like youkai said in fear as the dog-demon glared daggers at the toad for using such language around the child. He did not want the girl to pick it up.  
  
She innocently brushed Sessho-marus tail with her small fingers and looked up at her adoptive father. "What's a bitch?" she asked in all innocence and Sessho-maru looked down at the toad with anger as he spoke in his normal tone of voice. "I'll tell you when you're older." He then put her down and she smiled up at him. "Sessho-maru-sama, may I go see the pretty lady you brought?" he asked and Sessho-maru nodded, for he could not say no to the child's bright smile and then looked towards the toad. "Take her to the girl, I will speak to you later, Jaken." With that Sessho-maru turned down a separate hall way and Jaken gulped knowing he had just shortened his life span as he was dragged by the girl, Rin, who was now singing to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Doku-fun: Poison Powder  
  
Miko: priestess  
  
Inu: dog  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Author: okay sorry for the short chapter I tried to make it longer but I kind of ran out of ideas. *nervous laugh * so am going to let you'all decided what happens next.  
  
A. Sango & Inu get into another fight on the road  
  
B. Run into Kouga  
  
C. Or you send me an idea =^-^=  
  
I know not much choices lol am sure you can com up with better ones then me. Well until next time Ja ne! please review too.] 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- The Five Companions and Rin's New Friend  
  
Kagome sat on the window seat at the foot of her window. It was a long ways down, so jumping was diffidently out of the question, she had tried already once to leave her room but the imp above her bed had came alive and flew in front of her door, stopping her instantly. The imp had returned to stone and now was crouched above the doorframe ready to bounce on her if she decided to try the door again.  
  
"What a lovely place." She said in a sarcastic voice as she glances about the room. Where the heck was Inu-Yasha when she needed him. Wait a minute, NEEDED him, ha! What a laugh, she didn't need him. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and her index finger tapped her nose as she thought a little more. Sango what had happened to her! Kagome hopped she was all right and Miroku, she was surprised he wasn't dead yet, feeling up on every girl he met. Humph! How would those two get together if he constantly flirted with every girl her saw. She sighed and looked back out the window with a bored look.  
  
The sunset she was seeing would of looked better if the damned trees weren't in the way. She was going to close her eyes to sleep, but the sound of her door creaking open brought her back to reality. She turned her head to see a little girl with black hair, part of it was placed into a side ponytail, her brown eyes full of joy and curiosity an she wore an orange and white-checkered kimono. The girl smiled at her and stepped inside. "Moshi-moshi." The girl replied as a green imp-toad thing came in after her and closed the door and only mumbled. "Hi." Kagome said as she stepped down from her place at the window and bent down on her knees to be at eye level with the child. "Me Rin, what's your name?" Rin asked while the green toad thing mumbled to himself.  
  
"My name's Kagome." Kagome replied with a smile and noticed that the imp above door never moved once when the child had entered. Kagome looked over at the imp-toad thing as it moved over to Rin and started saying they should leave and something else about nasty humans and Lord Sessho-maru. Rin ignored the toad and looked at Kagome. "Wanna play?" she asked with a cheerful smile and Kagome nodded and the two girls began to play the first game that came to Rin's little mind: Hide and Go Seek.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Why you ungrateful wench!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Sango who held her boomerang in defense. "Wench! Look who's talking! At least I don't go around and kidnapped people!"  
  
"Well you two stop! You're arguing over nothing!" Miroku yelled at his companions, they had been attacked by a boar youkai and Sango and Inu-Yasha had defeated it by using their combined strength. But this combination in a bad note when Inu-Yasha had insulted Sango's aim when the boomerang missed, which it hardly ever did. In return Sango insulted him and so forth. Now they were about to kill each other it looked like, Kirara was pulling her master away from the hanyou as Miroku was trying to hold Inu-Yasha back. But he was unable to so he smacked him in the head with his staff, making the hanyou fall over to meet the ground,  
  
"Why did you do that for!"  
  
"Because you were getting on my nervous."  
  
"Why you. . ."  
  
"We should be looking for Lady Kagome, remember."  
  
"Yeah, so shut up, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"YOU shut up, kitsune!"  
  
"You both shut up!" Sango said fingering her boomerang evilly.  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Better."  
  
(A Few Hours Later)  
  
"You can speak now." Sango says somewhat annoyed at the silence.  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"SAY SOMETHING!"  
  
"Iu aru-mono."  
  
"Baka!" Sango yelled and smacked Inu-Yasha across the head with her boomerang and Miroku sighed. "There, there Sango." He said place his hand upon her ass. A large pulsating blood vine was visual able on her forehead. "HENATI!" Sango yelled and smacked Miroku sailing with her boomerang.  
  
"They'll never learn." Shippo sighed as Kirara nodded with him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rin? Oh Rin." Kagome called as she walked down the hallway of the eerie palace. The stone Imp flew beside her, watching her every move, it had aloud her to leave with Rin, knowing the girl wouldn't go far. Kagome giggled a little and walked by an old vase and glanced at it. "Oh, where could she have gone, maybe she went back tot her room." Kagome said knowing Rin was behind the vase and trying to trick to make her appear from behind the vase.  
  
Kagome acted like she was leaving and turned around the corner and peeked out from behind it to see Rin poke her head out from behind the large vase and giggle. Kagome waited until she was away from the vase and then snuck up behind her and grabbed by the waist and spun her around. "Got'cha!" she yelled out with laughter as Rin laughed as she was spun around and then hugged Kagome's neck once she held her in her arms.  
  
"You silly girl." Kagome teased and Rin looked up at her happy eyes. "How did you find Rin?" she asked as she played with Kagome's raven hair. "Well. . ." she laughed and grabbed the end of Rin's kimono and held it up to the girl to see. "Orange sure sticks out like a sorrow thumb against a black and gold vase don't you think." She said with a smile and Rin blinked then nodded. "Now it your turn and Rin look for you." Rin said as Kagome sat her down.  
  
But the toad like youkai stepped before Rin. "Now you see her you human, Master Sessho-maru will be back soon and he doesn't like you running around like a hummingbird and causing trouble." Jaken scolded and Kagome rolled her eyes, though all she knew was that Sessho-maru was the man who had taken her here. At first she thought he was a mean and nasty youkai until Rin told her about him and she began to think different. But this little youkai was getting on her nervous. "Jaken shut up. Rin isn't doing anything to cause any harm." Kagome said kneeling down to his level and glared at him.  
  
"Do you dare defy Lord Sessho-maru!"  
  
"I did not say anything about your lord. I was talking about Rin you baka chibi kaeru." Kagome said and flicked the Jaken in the center of his forehead with her middle finger and thumb, causing him to fall over and he instantly got up.  
  
"Leave Kagome-sama alone." Rin scolded at the toad  
  
"Baka chibi kaeru!" He straightened his small hat and fumed, then glared at the human child shaking his staff in the air. "I'll show you chibi! You miserably human! Just you wait! I could kill you right now and have you for dinner you little bitc-"  
  
"Jaken." Sessho-maru interrupted as he came around the corner from behind the little toad. Jaken jumped at least three feet into the air and fall back down on his knees and started to bow before Sessho-maru yelling out apologies and everything. Sessho-maru looked at Rin and she smiled up at him. "Hello Sessho-maru-sama."  
  
Sessho-maru looked down at Rin then looked at the worshiping Jaken. "Take Rin back to her room, Jaken." He said in his usual tone of voice and Jaken jumped to his feet and took the girl to her room. Rin looked back and waved bye to Kagome. "Sayonara Kagome-sama."  
  
Kagome waved bye to Rin and watched as she disappeared out of the hallway and she looked up to Sessho-maru who looked at her then walked off towards her room. She followed after him, "Kawaii Kodomo, is she yours?" Kagome asked and Sessho-maru said nothing but stared straight ahead as the imp followed after them and flew ahead to Kagomes room. Kagome looked down at the floor finding it way more interesting then her capture.  
  
Then finally he spoke, "Iie." He said simply and came to the door to her room, he pulled back the thin screen doors and led her in. She walked in ahead of him and sat on her mat, she watched the proud dog-demon turn to leave. "T-Thank you for letting her visit me." She said as he looked over his shoulder at him, he said nothing as he looked back and left her alone in her room, with the little stone imp sitting upon the chest at her feet. She made at face at it and flopped down on her mat with a sigh.  
  
As Sessho-maru walked down the hallway towards were Rin and him were staying he hoped that Rin did not become attached to the girl while they were staying here. Cause if she did, he knew what he must do then, even if he hated the idea.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If you don't mind, we humans do need rest unlike you." Sango pointed out to Inu-Yasha as Miroku and herself sat down upon a log in the road. "Come n, its not that far, the nearest town as only ten miles away."  
  
"Only ten miles." Miroku added in a sarcastic voice, as Shippo walked on the log like it was a tight rope. "Am a little tired too."  
  
"You haven't even done anything, Shippo." Inu-Yasha said as he placed his hands in the sleeves of his Kimono. "Feh!" he said as he jumped into a tree as Miroku sighed and Sango looked at him. "What does 'Feh' mean." She asked and Miroku smiled at her. "It's the closest your going to get to a 'alright'." He translated and went into the woods behind Inu-Yasha's tree to find a deceit campsite.  
  
Shippo cocked his head to the side as he say a giant dust storm coming towards them, no wait a tornado? But it wasn't the season for them. "Hey Inu-Yasha, what's that." Shippo asked as he pointed at the dusty storm. Inu- Yasha raised an eyebrow then mumbled a few cruises as he jumped down from his tree. Just what he need right now, a baka okami, oh well; he could just take his frustration out on Kouga. But then he noticed the raging tornado was not alone, a lone wolf ran at the tornado's side. Inu-Yasha groaned inwardly.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Moshi-moshi - hello  
  
Iu aru-mono - say something  
  
Baka - idiot/stupid/fool  
  
baka chibi Kaeru - stupid little frog  
  
chibi - mini/little  
  
Kawaii Kodomo - cute child/kid  
  
Iie - no  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
[Author: Hehe I just decided to use both choices. Thanks for all the ideas you sent to me =^-^= and well, I couldn't think of anything for Sango and Inu-Yasha to argue about so I just made something up, lol. So was this chapter any good? I hope so. Once again I hope I did not make any mistakes in spelling or grammar since I happen to do that a lot. Well until next time. Ja ne!!!] 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Okami's & Inu's Don't Mix  
  
Shippo jumped onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder and watched as the tornado suddenly stopped only a couple a feet before them and Kouga emerged, landing in a crouching position. He gave the inu and kitsune a fanged grin as the wolf ran up to its leaders side. Inu-Yasha growled in a low tone as the wolf slowly changed into a humanoid wolf demon. The okami female known as Kaya now stood at Kouga's side, smiling. Sango and Miroku followed by Kirara run through the bushes once they had seen the tornado, now all they saw was to okami demons. "Who are they?" Sango asked placed her hand upon her boomerang. "That is Kouga a okami demon, a leader of his own pack, though he's not all that bright. The youkai female is Kaya, she well. . .has a huge crush on our hanyou." Miroku said as Sango raised an eyebrow in question. "Really?" she said in more of a statement then question.  
  
Kouga stood up right now and walked up to the hanyou and picked him up by the front of his fire-rat kimono. "Where is my woman." He growled in demand as Kaya eyed Kouga and Inu. "Kouga-sama, do calm down, or you'll kill him." She said in a whiny voice, she wanted Inu-Yasha alive, even though he had been unforgivably mean to her at their last meeting, but she was in a forgivable mood. Kouga only snorted and brought Inu-Yasha closer. "Well!"  
  
"What's he talking about, Miroku." Sango asked and Miroku only shrugged. "I do not know, but apparently Yasha does by the looks of it." Miroku said scratching his head. Inu-Yasha growled and jerked Kouga's clawed hand off his kimono. "Now you listen here, okami! She aint 'your woman' got it!" he growled, Kouga was getting impatient "Where IS she!"  
  
"None of your business, now go and take a bath you smell and your going to give me fleas." He mumbled "You already have one." Kouga stated and Inu- Yasha smacked his forehead with his hand. Why must morons surround him? Why? Was this some kind of punishment? "I wasn't talking about Myouga." Inu-Yasha said with a sigh, a few moments past as a gust of wind blew back the hanyou and youkai's hair. Kouga growled as he finally caught the line. "I don't have FLEAS!"  
  
"I don't understand how you can be a leader and be this SLOW! Am surprised your pack has even lasted this long." Inu-Yasha said off handly and crossed his arms. Though Kouga maybe be slow, he knew an insult when he heard one. "Yu flea bitten mutt!" Kouga growled and would of punched the hanyou in the face if Kaya had not stopped him but placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Kouga-sama, now id no the time for beating the shit out of the inu." Kaya stepped in between the two men and put her hands around Inu-Yasha's neck and wagged her tail. "Oi, ai just tell Kouga-sama were the slayer is so he can be happy and take her as his tsuma in human terms. Then me and you can settle down together, watashi no ko-inu." She said then licked his lips like a dog showing affection. Inu-Yasha blinked and then looked at Kaya and sighed, he placed his hands upon her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him.  
  
"Ai? Watashi no ko-inu? Iie, Kaya. Kouga will not have her as his mate, nor will you have me." He said as gently as he could. "Kaya, you have to understand, there are other okami's or even inu's that would love to have you as their mate, but I have already claimed a mate." He added as he ran a hand through Kaya's long brown ponytail. Her smiled turned into a snare, her once loving eyes turned into hatred, her claws twitched and her tail twitched in anger. "Y-you chose her didn't you, inu." She snared as her bangs cover her eyes. "Gomen, Kaya. . ."  
  
"Gomen? GOMEN!" she spat and slapped him across the face, leaving behind four long claw marks cross his face and a fifth claw mark under his chin. "Hitotsu no hiru inu, anata ga daro kokai kono sentaku." She said in almost a whisper and then looked at Kouga. "I am returning to the pack." With that she ran off into the woods as Inu-Yasha sighed, he felt sorry for her.  
  
Sango was so totally lost and so she looked to the monk. "Miroku?" she asked as she say her composed secret love stare after the okami female and then stare at Inu-Yasha in amusement. "Is that true Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"It's not. . ."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Miroku? Inu-Yasha? Hello." Sango said  
  
"Sango I will tell you later, now I must deal with Kouga." Inu-Yasha said as he stared at the okami as he walked towards him. Kouga smirked and then laughed. "She's not totally your mate is she?" he laughed again as Inu- Yasha said nothing, Shippo was lost for a few minutes not having any idea what they were talking about. "Inu-Yasha, we need to get going if were going to save Kagome." He said as Kouga eyed him then looked at the inu, before him. "So you lost her." He smirked once again and placed one fist to his hip and wave his other hand around as to emphasize himself as he spoke off-handly "Well, then I guess I'll just have to come along to make sure you don't screw up, hanyou."  
  
Inu-Yasha fumed as Miroku sighed and Sango being confused as ever just shrugged. "Well, even though am not very fond of some youkai's, you may come along if you do not cause trouble, we could us some help." Sango said as Miroku nodded "I see your point, Yuurei maybe a challenge."  
  
"You sayin' I can't handle him!" Inu-Yasha yelled  
  
"No, am just saying that he could be of some help."  
  
"I agree, Kouga maybe dense but he does have strong points." Shippo said as Kouga smiled happily at his complements he was receiving, but he never caught the insult enclose with the package. "Then it's a done deal, I'll help you until Lady Kagome is safe, then mutt its just you and me." He said with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Right. . . so how do you know my sister."  
  
"Long story." Inu-Yasha replied with a 'Feh'  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"To my hometown, Izumo."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome was getting bored again, Rin had not come by to visit her and she wondered why. But she shrugged and walked around the room. She came to the door and the imp once again came to life and hissed at her. "Oh shut up will you, little pest." She sighed and the imp snickered, as it flew around her head then landed upon the chest of clothing once more and changed into stone. "Argh, I can't even have privacy with that crazy imp around."  
  
"Your full of spirit, that's good." Called a voice from behind her. She jumped and quickly turned around to find red haired specter before her. "Have you ever heard of knocking, you jerk!" she yelled at him and he just smiled in amusement. "Oh, I am glad I found you, feisty one." He said as he cupped his right hand upon the side of her face and brought her close to him. She froze for a few moments and once she unfroze she kicked him in the shin. He howled in pain as the imp came back to life and snickered. "Why you little human." He growled and grabbed her roughly by the hair and forced her to look up at him.  
  
"I should kill you right now, but then that would mess up my plans." He growled in a loud tone and pulled her close to him, releasing his grip on her hair and moved his hands to her arms, pinning them to her sides with his cold hands. She struggled against his grip and called out threats and he just smiled from ear to ear. "Indeed miko, I would like to see you try too wound me." He laughed and throws her down upon the floor roughly. He placed his hands within the sleeves of his kimono and he walked slowly towards her.  
  
"Stay back!" she cried out and she quickly sled a hand into the sleeves of her priestess robes. "I'm quivering with fear, little miko, can you not tell?" he said in a sarcastic voice as he bent down to her level and flexed his clawed hands out towards her. "Your mine now, soon you will be a part of me, like it or not. Too bad your little hanyou did not fully claim you; it would of made it harder for me on the new moon to take your miko essence for my own use. But you see I figured it out. The mutt and his companions will come here in search of you and when they do they'll meet the devil himself. Not a single mortal has survived my palace of seeing. They will all die by my hands or Lord Sessho-marus, or their own fears and doubts will be the end of them, how lovely." He said in a sadistic tone as he leaned in towards her to try and frighten her. "Then after am done with you, that little girl will be next after the dog-demon his dead. I do like my met untouched." He laughed.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide and she thrust her hand out from her robes and stabbed the youkai specter with a dagger she had found earlier when she was playing hide and go seek with Rin. "You wont hurt Rin or my friends, Inu- Yasha is demon. He will not be affected by your spells." She hissed and withdrew the dagger and made a quick slash across the youkai's neck, his own cold blood splashed upon her face as he stared at her with laughter dancing in his eyes.  
  
He cleaned the blood off his neck with the sleeve of his kimono and laughed out loud, it was a laugh that could make any powerful demon quiver. "Nice try, but am already dead." He said amused then with one graceful movement he held the dagger to her throat; she was on her back, pinned to the floor. "But you forgot one thing, on the night of a new moon a hanyou becomes human. Or did you not know that, even though you are a slayer." He gave her a half smile as he gently sled the dagger down her collarbone, the blade sis not cut her. He traced the blade down her chest and down towards her hips and stopped, looking up to her face hoping to see fear, but all her say was calmness.  
  
He hissed and thrust the dagger into her thigh, he could not kill her, he need her but he wanted her to get the point that he was the one in charge here. She held in her scream, which only peeved him off even more. "You will not be saved nor do you have any chance of escape. You will die and with your death I shall live, your companions will die as with the three in this palace! And if the mutt survives his brothers attacked then I will kill him with my bare hands before your eyes as I kill you as he takes his last breath from this world. But you will not have the honor of being with him in death! Oh no! Your soul will be my toy instead of my meal!" he laughed and jerked the blade from her thigh and she cringed in pain.  
  
"My servants of the undead are all around, do not try to run away or take your life, these walls have ears and eyes." He stood up and licked the blood from the blade. "Mmm, you have a nice taste, I just can't wait to sink my teeth into your warm skin." He teased and left the room. He snorted and thrust the blade through the window at his side. "Foolish woman." He mumbled and went to his room to think, this girl had to much spunk for her own good.  
  
But unknown to him a pair of icy red eyes watched him, the beings long bony hands scratched at its chin in thought. This miko could be the one to save the tortured beings locked within this palace. The bring looked towards the door of the mikos room. "Indeed, indeed. . . a hanyou and a miko. . . a hanyou. . ." Inyana's voice echoed as her body ghostly body faded away into the darkness.  
  
* * * * * * Oi - hey  
  
Ai - love  
  
Tsuma - wife  
  
watashi no ko-inu - my puppy  
  
Gomen - sorry  
  
Hitotsu no hiru inu, anata ga daro kokai kono sentaku. - One day inu, you will regret this choice.  
  
Izumo- a place in japan, the 'home of legends' if I remember correctly. I just love the name of the town/city. I don't know the meaning of the name though. But I do know Izumo is were all the Japanese legends came to life, or so I was told.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
[Author: OOOHHH! What is going to happen next! 0.0! What is Inyana truly thinking! Oh the possibilities! * laughs evilly * U.U And what of Sango! This is going to get interesting no? Hehheh. *types away at the computer and then jumps up and covers the screen from viewers eyes. * Ahh! No you don't, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. No peeking! Especially you Miroku!  
  
Miroku: But my dear Leeta-sama I was just.  
  
Don't even start Miroku. . .Sango get your man before I bonk him on the head for peeking! * sango sighs and drags Miroku off *  
  
Well see you son, Ja ne! Oh and please review! ] 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Welcome to Izumo  
  
It took the companions a day and a half to get to Miroku's hometown, though they took a couple of short cuts through the mountain and not to mention a few dead ends. They had finally got to their destination. It was a nice medium sized city with a huge temple upon a hill. Among the streets where crowds of people doing their morning business. Miroku smiled happily at a few of the girls that walked by. Sango on the other hand fumed as a good many girl recognized Miroku. "Miroku! Miroku's back!" a few of the girls yelled and ran towards him. "Hey Miroku, what have you been doing?"  
  
"Hey weren't you supposed to be visiting a friend?" a girl asked  
  
"I thought he was out looking for a cure for his hand." A red haired girl stated  
  
"Did you bring anything for us?" another asked  
  
"Hey who's that?" a blonde asked noticing Sango behind Miroku holding a large object above his head, ready to bring it done on the unsuspecting so called monk. For once in his life though he was able to dodge the blow and Sango's boomerang created a small crater in the ground. Miroku smiled at Sango's dumbfounded look. "This ladies is my friend Sango The Youkai Exterminator." He announced then he introduced his other friends. "This is Inu-Yasha, Kouga and here is the kitsune Shippo."  
  
"AWWWW HE'S SO CUTE!" cried the girls and instantly swarmed around the little kitsune pup. "Dahh! Help help! Am being smothered!" Shippo cried out as the girls petted him, brushed his hair, pulled him claiming that they where his. He was now officially a living teddy bear. Miroku and Inu- Yasha were both laughing as suddenly Kirara was attacked once the girls saw her. "KITTY!"  
  
"REOW!?!?!"  
  
"Ahh! Kirara, back off girls." Sango warned as she ran into the crowd of women, a few cracks and owies said that Sango had recovered Shippo and Kirara, who had pink fluffy bows in their hair and curls. "I am scared for life." Shippo said as he pulled out the pink bows in his hair and shook the curls out of his hair as he replaced his hair back into his big blue ribbon.  
  
Miroku was still laughing, "Forgive them Shippo, its not every day they see a kitsune." Kouga laughed silently to himself as he watched Kirara rip off a ribbon that was tied upon her tails. "Well what's next?" Kouga asked looking back at the group. "We find out were this Lord Yuurei is." Suggested Sango and they all nodded in agreement. "Yeah and we better hurry to, we have one day until the new moon." Added Miroku who looked at his companions, his gaze stopped at Inu-Yasha. He noticed the calm look on his face, had he forgotten that he is human on the new moon? He would have to speak with him tonight when the others were asleep.  
  
"Okay let us split up, it would be faster and wiser to get information. Sango and I will go together, Shippo and Kirara and Inu-Yasha. . ."  
  
"Hold it. I will not team up wit him!" Inu-Yasha barked and pointed at Kouga who agreed. "Fine you two go by yourselves." He stated and eyed them closely "We will not have a competition now will we." The monk added in more of a statement then question. The two k-9's looked at the monk with fake shock on their faces. "Why would we?" Kouga asked "Yeah, we aint pups, ya know." Inu-Yasha snapped and looked away from his friend. "Okay, then we will meet back here in one hour."  
  
They all agreed and went their own ways, while Kouga and Inu-Yasha looked at each other. Kouga smirked. "I bet I can gather more information then you can, you mutt." Inu-Yasha's ears moved to the direction of the okami's voice. "Is that so?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"What's he wager, okami?" Inu-Yasha asked and then wished he hadn't as the okami smiled at him. "If I win the raven haired beauty will be my mate, no questions ask."  
  
"Fine and if I win she'll be mine, she already is half way there anyways, ya sad excuse for a okami!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rin skipped down the dark halls, for no light shined through them for no windows where built in this hallway. She was going to visit Kagome and of course the annoying toad youkai thing followed her. "Rin you nasty child come back here, Lord Sessho-maru said to stay put!" he yelled and she just rolled her eyes. "Sessho-maru-sama said to not wonder about, but Rin's not wondering around, Rin is going to see the nice lady." She giggled and continued down the hallway humming to herself as Jaken rambled about things and cursing.  
  
"Fine, just remember if you get into trouble don't blame me, human. Lord Sessho-maru should of just left you to die. I don't know why he brought you back to life." He mumbled and Rin just looked at him and made a face by using her index fingers to pull lower eye lids down and her mid fingers pulling her mouth line out with while sticking her tongue out at the chibi youkai.  
  
"DAHH! You little brat! How dare you show such disrespect to me!" Jaken yelled as the girl ran off leaving him alone. "Oh dear." Jaken said "RIN!" he yelled and received no answer. Sessho-maru was going to kill him, that was that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rin ran along the walls towards Kagome's room, she smiled happily as windows now appeared in the wall letting in the sunlight. She stopped at Kagome's door to knock, but she stopped when she heard singing coming from the room. She tilted her head to the right as she listened to the song:  
  
anata no koto wo omou sore dake de kokoro ga tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
anata no koto wo omou sore dake de namida ga ima afuredashite kuru yo tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa kanarazu todoku you ni shinjite la la la la la la... shinjite la la la la la la... shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
I think of you, and I feel like that alone is enough to make my heart grow stronger. I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you... I think of you and that alone is enough to make the tears start to flow now My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday it definitely will... Believe. la la la la la la... Believe. la la la la la la... Believe. la la la la la la...  
  
  
  
Rin gently opened the door to find Kagome finishing her song, she was sitting upon the seat by the window. She was looking out it, as if she was in search for something or perhaps someone. "K-Kago?" she asked and Kagome turned around to see Rin and she smiled at her. "Rin, come in. Gomen, I didn't know you where there." Kagome said as Rin came in and shut the door behind her. Then ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "Oh, Rin thinks you sing pretty! Will you sing to me? What where you singing about? Was it about someone you cared for?" she asked with a smile then frowned when she saw the look on Kagomes face, it was sad as if she was about to cry.  
  
"Gomen, Kago." She said and hugged her again, "Its okay, Rin, don't worry about it." Kagome smiled down at her and gently brushed back her hair. "Hai, I'll sing for you, Rin." She said and Rin grimed up at her happily. "You promise?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Hai, I promise."  
  
"Yay! Kago sing for Rin!" she giggled as Kagome played with the young girls black hair. "Yes, Kago sing for Rin." She teased, Kagome was about to sing for Rin when suddenly her door opened and from within the door way stood the specter Yuurei. He glared down at the little that was sitting in Kagome's lap now. "You, leave." He said pointing to Rin who looked up at Kagome with a slight hint of fear and worry. She did not like this scary man, nor did she like being here. Kagome leaned down and slipped something into the girls green waist belt and whispered something into her ear.  
  
The girl then ran to the door and stopped to glare at Yuurei then edged past him and ran down the halls to go and find her adoptive father, Sessho- maru. Meanwhile Yuurei stared at the miko. "What do you want now?" Kagome asked with a hint of annoyance as she stood. Her leg was still injured and she was glad that Rin had not noticed her wounded thigh. "I had just come to check on my toy."  
  
"Excuse me mister, but im no ones toy nor meal." She snorted and took her set at the window once again. "Not yet anyways." He added to her sentence as he moved over towards her. "Will you just leave me alone!" she growled and she felt his hand on her chin and she went to bite it. Though he snapped his hand back in time. "Its not nice to bite people."  
  
"Its not nice to kidnap people for your meal." She snapped back.  
  
"You need to learn respect." He said as he turned to leave  
  
"You need to learn not to turn your back on your foes!" With that she punched him hard in the temples, the move would of killed a man, but a mortal man was he not and besides he was dead already, in a matter of speaking, but the move to cause him a major head-ache. Kagome run ahead of him and out the door, though she skidded right past the hallway she was looking for, she quickly went back to it and ran down the flight of stairs at the end of the hall-way.  
  
"That little bitch, that's it, she's pushing my patients! Inyana!"  
  
"Hai?" a voice echoed throughout the room. "Get that blasted Miko and then bring her to my quarters, its time she learns a lesson!" he growled as the dead miko said her reply and went in search of the wondering Miko. "Am going to beat her until she cries for mercy! But no mercy will she receive from me, oh no." He laughed  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile in Izumo  
  
"So any luck?" Miroku asked Sango, "Only a little, they say the specter Yuurei leaves in that forest. They say no one has been able to reach his palace and live."  
  
"We will see about that, Shippo, Kirara?"  
  
"No luck here, all we got was attacked by the local girls." He said washing off the make-up in disgusted that was placed upon their faces. Miroku laughed inwardly then turned to the inu and okami who was growling at each other, the two had tied! How in the heck did you break a tie? "You guys bet did you? Geez! Here we are trying to save Kagome and you turn this event into a sport."  
  
"Gomen." They both said and Miroku sighed, he had heard their info already, now they just needed to get through that blasted forest. Hopefully they would make it their before the night of the new moon.  
  
Later that day after they had gained equipment for the trip and staying a night at the local in, they had entered the forest and now where camped by a nasty looking bog, they had been traveling all day long and now was getting ready for sleep. They could see the palace far away, their was no way they could make it their, until tomorrow. The night of the new moon would be upon them then.  
  
Kouga slept under a tree was Shippo slept next to Kirara, Sango by the fire on the opposite end of Miroku who had been slapped more then once this night. Inu-Yasha, himself was resting in the tree to the far right of Kouga. He sighed inwardly as he looked up at the moon. How could he forget?  
  
Tomorrow was the new moon.  
  
Tomorrow he would be human.  
  
Tomorrow Kagome would die.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome looked at the moon from her bed, she was bond by the wrist and ankles, she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Her body was bruised and beaten, her whole body hurt. Yuurei had indeed beaten her to no end, but she never once cried out to give him any satisfaction, but it only pissed him off. He had loved to hear women scream in pain. She cringed at what he had done to her. She stared at the disappearing moon with tearful eyes, she could barely see without the tears.  
  
Yuueri had beaten her like an abused child.  
  
Broken her legs so she no longer could run away.  
  
He cut her bloody hair up to her eyes, so she could not have the joys of brushing it or playing with it like a schoolgirl.  
  
Her miko robes where ripped and covered in her own blood.  
  
But the one thing that had hurt her the most and that took a part of her away, made her feel so empty and foul, he had taken the most sacred thing from her. He had taken her to his bed; he had taken everything he could think of away to make her miserable! Hurt her in every way, possible!  
  
But there was one thing. . . one thing he could not take away from her, abuse or break into nothingness! One thing that he would not receive!  
  
Her soul . . .  
  
Her spirit . . .  
  
Her love . . .  
  
For a Hanyou.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The song: ending to My Will  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Author: * sniff* Will they make it in time! Oh I got so carried away with this chapter and I almost cried at writing the ending to this chapter! *hids behind Inu-Yasha & Fuffly * No flames please! But was this chappie any good? Though it was really long, longer then I meant for it to be. Hehe. Umm.right.Well what's going to happen next. I wonder? *Brings a booklet titled :Love, A Demons Worst Nightmare. Skips to the last few chapters and laughs evilly as people surround me and look over my shoulder, then evilly snaps book before their noses. * No peeking! *sees the looks am getting from them and takes a few steps back from them and laughs nervously and then takes of running at top speed and yells as I run from the crowd * JJJAAAA NNNNEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Inu-Yashsa: *blinks * Wow.she can really run  
  
Fluffy: You could say that again.*watches in amusement*  
  
Kouga: Wanna go and get something to eat. I think its going to be a while.  
  
Inu & Fluffy nod and leave with Kouga] 


	17. Chapter 17 Answers to reviews

[Author: okay I would just like to say a few things, first off:  
  
raziel : why am I a shitty writer if u like my work at first? Now you criticize it over my little chappie? Perhaps you need anger management classes. Not everything goes the way a read likes it. I know I threw tones of books at my wall when I got mad. But I don't insult the writer, I just yell at the characters. Plus work on your insults, please. =^-^=  
  
^.~ : Oh Kikyo will appear in this story really soon, don't worry about that.  
  
lindy*girl : He was trying to break her spirit-to show who is the boss here kind of (had to have an over dramatic scene), but he just into a load of trouble for doing what he just did to her. Revenge is best served cold. I know I wanted to cry to * hands a box of tissues to you * here. But ill say this, He didn't get away scott free, nope he received a good many wounds that she inflicted upon him =)  
  
ShellBabe : Yes EVIL man, but evil man going to go boom boom.  
  
And thank you all for the compliments! I love to read reviews! I apologizes to you flamers for your dislike of something, but hey, one little thing doesn't ruin a story it in a way makes it better, no? You think, my gosh! What's he/she going to do when they find out! What's that character up to? Who does that event change the story? Just think on a positive outlook. It also helps save from punching your computer and destroying books =^-^=  
  
Well anyways ONWARDS!  
  
* * ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Why am always suck baby-sitting humans? Argh! Rin slow down! Hey! Are you listening to me! Brat!" Jaken yelled as he chased after Rin through the dead forest, she did not tell Sessho-maru that Kagome had gave her a letter to give to her companions, but she had asked if she could go to town and Sessho-maru agreed reluctantly and send Jaken to watch her. Rin only knew that the person she was to give this letter to had doggy ears and a woman with a big boomerang. She wondered if they were still around. She hoped they were she wanted them to help her. Her adoptive father was to busy to help, but she would find these people and quick.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ahh, I can't smell a thing in this blasted forest with all these bogs around!" Inu-Yasha snorted and Kouga had to agree he could not pick up anything at all. "Shippo?"  
  
"Don't look at me." He said and Miroku sighed "Well how far do you think we are from the palace?"  
  
"I would say half a day."  
  
"You mean were going to reach the place by night-fall!" Inu-Yasha yelled and Sango nodded. "Great." He mumbled as Kouga walked around the area with his hand on his hips. "Hey . . . what's that?" he asked pointing towards a faint orange color. "I don't know." Miroku said and looked towards Sango. "Kirara go and see what that is."  
  
The cat nodded and bounded ff in her large form only to return a few minutes later with a screaming green imp-toad thingy in her jaws and a small child on her back that showed no fear what so ever.  
  
"Hey I know that slim ball!" Inu-Yasha said as Kirara walked up to Inu- Yasha and dropped the creature at his feet. The youkai looked up at the Hanyou and let out a cry. "AHH!"  
  
"JAKEN!" Inu-Yasha snapped and picked up the struggling youkai. Kouga walked towards Rin. "Hey food, alright." He stated as he reached out to the human child but he received Hiraikotsu to the head. "Don't touch her!" Sango yelled and then gently picked up the child who's eye where wide as saucers. She had accidentally found them, or they found her. "Kago told me to give a lady with a big boomerang and a man with doggy ears this." She said and dug out a folded piece of paper from her kimono and then held up to Sango. "Huh? Kago? You mean Kagome?!" she said with wide eyes and took the folded letter from the girl and read it quickly. Then looked back at the girl. "Can you take us their, to where she is, please?" Sango asked  
  
Rin looked at her and to the others, Inu-Yasha was no staring at her with fearful eyes, he still had Jaken in his grasp though, then he through the thing at Miroku. "Take care of him." He said and Rin nodded. "Hai." Sango put her down and Rin ran off and onto Kirara's back. "Rin now way, follow Rin!" Rin said as she patted Kirara and walked the direction in which the human child spoke.  
  
Inu-Yasha waited for Miroku as the monk tied the annoying youkai to a tree branch and then they both took off. "Hey isn't that Rin?" Miroku asked and Inu-Yasha nodded, "Yeah, it's the human child my brother cares for. Though I still don't understand why he takes care of her, but that's not the point she knows where Kagome is!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome lay on her mat as she stared off into space, she was laughing inwardly at the irony of it all. She had fallen in love with her own kidnapper. To think this all started when she and her sister accepted a job to kill the hanyou. Yet, the tables had turned! Now she was to be a specters meal! What ever happened to "and they lived happily ever after" theme? What a rip off, it was the last time she would listen to an old folks tale. She sighed  
  
She gently twisted her wrist around only to cringe at the pain. "This sucks." She mumbled when suddenly she felt a pair of clawed hands upon her wrist, her eyes opened wide. "Hold still." A composed voice said hiding any emotion from her ears. "Sessho-maru?" she asked hiding her shock as he freed her hands and went down to her ankles and easily cut through the binding. He looked at him and he said nothing. "Why are you . . ."  
  
"Rin speaks highly of you." He said simply and picked her up bridle style, as Kagome rested her head against his furry tail that was around his shoulder. "You know what Yuurei has planed for you and Rin don't you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And your just standing here. . ." Sessho-maru interrupted her, "Right now, you need to get out of here, you have already saved Rin by sending her with that letter. Yuurei will pay for his deeds." He said simply as he walked towards the door and the imp came to life and swooped down to attack but Sessho-maru just used his claws and easily killed the stone imp, he then went through the doors and out into the halls. "There's something your not telling me." Kagome stated as Sessho-maru walked down the stairs and he glanced down at her. "You are to be my little brothers mate, honor comes first." He stated and she raised an eyebrow in question. "You brought me here to began with."  
  
"And that was my mistake, I was to busy thinking out the Tetsusaiga then his mate." He snapped and Kagome shut up as she looked down the hallway to see Inyana and tones of the undead. "Uh oh."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rin! Kirara! Slow down!" Sango cried out to them. "Rin can't! Sun going down in two hours!" Rin yelled as she begged Kirara to go faster, Sango was now stumbling along Miroku. But she was instantly picked up by Kouga who tossed her on to his back and ran in step with Kirara. Inu-Yasha was on the opposite side of Kirara with the monk on his back and Shippo on his shoulders. "T-Thanks." Sango said to Kouga as they ran through the forest. Within another hour they had made it to the foot steps of the palace. Sango looked up, it seemed as if the place was growing from its foundation. "So, Kagome is in there." Inu-Yasha said as he sat the monk down on his feet and Shippo hopped off onto Kirara's back. "Hai." Rin said, she looked over to Sango and Kouga then back to Inu-Yasha and the others. She motioned for Kirara to go forward.  
  
They entered the palace and little did they know, that all their fears, doubts and wishes will come to be their worst nightmare. If the were not careful, even their own love for someone would kill them. Let them be demon or human, if either comes in with fear or doubt, they would not come out alive.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A loud thumb echoed through the room as Kagome was thrown into a wall, Sessho-maru slammed into a pillar with such a force it crumbled on top of him. Yuurei laughed as Inyana circled around the living miko. She reached out to touch the miko but Sessho-maru's Toukijin shivered her hand from her small wrist, she screamed in pain and faded away. Sessho-maru stood over the miko and eyed the undead that surrounded them. "You fight to protect her youkai. Why is that I wonder? Have a change of heart?" Yuurei said with a snicker. Sessho-maru growled in reply. "Indeed." Yuurei stated as he faded and then reappeared behind the might dog demon and grabbed Kagome as she screamed in surprise, as Sessho-marus sword struck stone. "Damnit!" he snapped.  
  
"Well, I'll have a little fun, if you can find her in two hours with your half-brother then I wont kill her. Hows that?" he laughed as his voiced echoed through the room. "Oh don't worry your brother is here with his friends, I wonder though, if they can survive the first two floors? Oh and Rin is their too!" he laughed once again as Sessho-maru ran out of the room. "Oh yes, run little doggy, run to your daughter!" He laughed  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Author: okay short chapter that isn't very good at all =(. I wanted to get another chapter up today hehhe, but just wait! Next Chapter: What Pains The Soul, and for all you who have been waiting for so long..KIKYO APPEARS! Followed by all those annoying little questions that have been buggin you. =^-^= Stay toned!  
  
Fluffy: *reading script * I don't run. . .  
  
Leeta: You do now.  
  
Fluffy: I refuse to do the next chapter. . .its degrading  
  
Leeta: Oh? You want to disappoint all those fans out there? *waves to all the fans *  
  
Fluffly: . . .  
  
Leeta: That's what I thought  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hey! How come Fluffy is getting all the good scenes?  
  
Leeta: Oh pipe-down you will get yours soon! Now its time to go Ja.  
  
Kagome: I WANNA SAY IT!  
  
Leeta: fine.  
  
Kagome: *grins and waves at the fans * Ja ne! *grabs script from Sessy * OOHHH!!! I get a REALLY good scene! *giggles insanely * 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: What Pains The Soul  
  
"Rin were are we?" Sango asked as they came upon a round room that had three doors mad out of opaque glass. "Rin don't know, this wasn't here before." She said in confusion. "Great." Inu-Yasha mumbled. "Well there's seven of us and three doors, we best go in groups. It will be quicker that way, one of us will make it to Kagome." He said as he walked to the middle door. "Sango and I will go through this door." He said and Sango nodded and walked up to him. "Rin go with Kirara and Shippo." Rin cheered and the three walked to the door on the left side. "Great don't tell me! Am stuck with the wimpy wolf!" Inu-Yasha snapped and then sighed as the two youkai's went to the door on the right. "Great, it's just me and the mutt." He grumbled. Sango sighed and touched the door before her, which disappeared. "Weird.well lets be off." She stated and ran through the tunnel leaving Miroku to catch up. Next Rin and her group went in. Then finally Inu and the okami went through their door. Then suddenly the doors faded away revealing a staircase.  
  
"Enjoy the ride." Yuurei said through his crystal ball and smiled up at the miko that was hanging from her wrist by a long chain that glowed and eerie red, only two feet below her were ancient signs and symbols that glowed fiercely and vibrated with life. The mikos raven hair dangled loosely about her shoulders, her bangs covered her face. The room was dark and the specter smiled as the walls changed into a multiple shades of black with dark red and purples spots merging together to create a water color-like background.  
  
Yuurei rose from his throne and walked over to the dangling miko, "Well best get started. Shall we my dear slayer of miko blood line." He laughed and drew forth a wickedly curved blade that was black and its hilt was ash in color, with a single blood ruby in the center of it. He raised the blade to her forearm and gently sliced open the skin. Blood ran down her arm like a trickling stream, when the first drop of her blood splattered upon the runes beneath her, the runes shined brightly and glowed.  
  
"First comes the blood of life, my dear, then with that I shall take your vital essence at the same time I take your soul. Then feed upon your body, restoring my life, youth and years. That is why I call it a fusion, for I take everything from you and in place it within me. Why miko's you wonder? Because with their souls and life comes power and especially from your bloodline."  
  
Kagome moaned as she heard Yuureis voice speak to her, and cringed at his hissing vice as he spoke once more. "You didn't know did you? Who your mother was?" He laughed before continuing. "I will tell you then, your mother was the great priestess Kikyo! Yes, the same one that safe guarded the Shikon Jewel that was lost to a demon and in the processes she was killed. Do you want to know who killed her?" he asked with a hint of satification of seeing his victim looking at him in pure confusion and hurt. "Inu-Yasha and myself."  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide and she looked away from the Specter as tears formed in her eyes. "Yes, he killed her as I went for the Shikon no tama, that I took and now the Jewel has become my treasure. I took the jewel and had it forged into a sword." Yuurei said as he watched her face and he smiled.  
  
"Heh. Yes, your poor mother, it was only, what? A good couple of years ago? Do you think Inu-Yasha remembers her?" He laughed once again. "And to think, he claims you as his mate and you love him! The man that killed your mother and destroyed your life! Your father being a Youkai exterminator couldn't even stop him nor he and I died along with the miko, though I must say I did enjoy battling him, he was a good fighter, but not good enough. How tragic and yet ironic, that you love a murder. But do not worry." He stated as he looked towards a single window that let no light in, for there was no moon this night. "He will die, as will your sister and her friends and unfortunately the little girl will die. To bad, I was hoping to eat her for an after-noon snack."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sango & Miroku  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Monk if you touch me once more, I'll solve that problem with your hands." Sango growled as the monk moved away from her. They walked through a dark tunnel that had small torches mounted upon the wall. They wondered how long it would take them to exist the tunnel. But as they traveled further into it, a light and yet fog mist sprang at their ankles and soon it covered the whole and both the monk and slayer found themselves in a different, a different place and alone . . .to face their own fears and doubts.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Shippo, Kirara & Rin  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Shippo, Rin think this tunnel will never end, maybe we should go back." She said in a low voice as a thick fog appeared around them. "Rin, Kirara? What's going on? Were did that fog come from?  
  
. . . Silence . . ..  
  
"Shippo!" Rin yelled out and ran around in fear. "KIRARA!!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha & Kouga  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, mutt-face move your sorry inu-ass up!" Kouga growled as he speed off ahead of Yasha. "Fakku!" Inu-Yasha snap's as he caught up with the okami. Kouga laughed, "With Lady Kagome, certainly."  
  
"NANI!" Inu-Yasha yelled from being taken off-guard at that comment.. "Back off, Kouga! She's mine, ya hear! If you lay one claw on her so . .so. . ." he trail off as his nose twitched, he had smelled that blood before. He sniffed again and his eyes grew wide. ":Kagome!" he yelled and dared off past the okami, who was confused until he caught hold of the scent also. The two easily were at neck to neck now. That is until a foggy mist rolled in.  
  
"Huh?" Kouga said as he looked about his feet, then he looked up to Inu- Yasha and the okami was deadly confused now! The hanyou's silver hair was melting away! His dog-ears dissolved to their right full place at the side of his head, like a humans. "I-Inu-Ya-sha." Kouga stuttered as the hanyou now was full human with black hair like the night sky, violet eyes, his fangs were replaced with human teeth, his sharp claws now were weak nails. The only thing that conformed it was the hanyou was the sacred beads around his neck, the fire-rat kimono the sword, Tetsusaiga at his side and his eyes held a slight hit of a slit, that was barely visible.  
  
Inu-Yasha cursed at himself mentally, he should of argued about who he was traveling with! Kouga! His rival now knew his little secret. He could not face Yuurei like this! Nor Kouga! The Tetsusaiga was useless to him in this form. His beautiful eyes reflected pain and misery for only moment's the fog completely covered both of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * As Rin ran through the fog, she soon found herself alone in a forest; it was the place where she had first met the inu-youkai Sessho-maru. Her face brightened as she ran down the trail to were Sessho-maru once laid injured, but her face soon lost its brightness as she saw in the place of her adopted father should have been, stood five men dressed in a thief attire. They were a foul looking bunch. Rin shook her head as tears started to flow, Sessho-maru lay dead at their feet! She had lost her adoptive father . . .and she screamed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rin? Rin? What's wrong? Kirara whats wrong with her?" The Kitsune asked when Rin screamed and did not answer him, her eyes were dull and unseeing. Kirara meows in a low voice and went to nudge the girl but in response she was blown back by a unseeing force and collided into the kitsune.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile Miroku and Sango were under the same spell; instead Miroku was seeing his grandfather and Sango being sucked into his vortex, within his hand. He was battling with his inner mind. He reached for Sango's sword as it came towards him; he grabbed it and sliced his hand off. He cringed and looked up, he was heavily sweating, and Sango was by his side, mending his stub of a hand. When to his horror the vortex started up again, the hand was alive, though it was bodiless! It was trying to suck him in now including Sango. The cruse would not let go!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango was to late! Before her feet was her younger sister Kagome, she was dead and the one that had killed her stood before her. Laughing with joy, it wasn't Yuurei who was laughing, but Inu-Yasha. His clawed hand was covered with the blood of his sister. She growled with anger and stood up, with her boomerang, she raised above her head, ran with great speed and sent it flying with force and speed. It hit it's target, but not the target in which she wished it to strike. A young boy with black hair fell to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
"NOO!"  
  
It was her youngest brother who had died with her mother and father . . . it was Kohaku.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked. Where was he? Was he dead? No . . . then suddenly he remember the moon! He looked down at his hands. Claws? Now? But didn't he just have nails a few seconds ago? What was going on?  
  
"Inu-Yasha." A voice said and he looked up to see Kikyo running into his arms. "K-Kikyo?" He muttered in surprise.  
  
* * * *  
  
Fakku - fuck off  
  
Inu-dog  
  
Okami -wolf  
  
* * * *  
  
[A/N OHHHHHHH! Cliff Hangers! *dodges random objects being thrown at me * Right-right.*jumps to a lap-top * Typing see!! I am working.. working...no need to get violent. * looks nervously around.* Umm.heheh time for a ploy twist and you all are going to help me right?  
  
*silence *  
  
Umm okay. . .  
  
I need some lovely ideas for the Inu-Kikyo-Sango's Father flash fear thing that Inu is now going through. Lol, I got some ideas but not enough to finish the next chapter. I know I know, this is REALLY TWISTED! lol  
  
OHHHHHHH!!!! And by the way. WHAT is Sango's father's name? *ducks * no flames by the way, unless their good and not silly. THANKS AGAIN! Now take it away Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: I didn't get my de-grading lines *cheers * JA NE!  
  
Leeta-sama : Oh YOU do get them in the NEXT chapter *rubs hands together and laughs evilly. *  
  
Fluffy: * inches away from crazy author leeta and hides behind fangirls *  
  
Leeta-sama: You can run but ya cant hide FLUFF BALL! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Truth & The Meeting  
[A/n okay first off hehe answer!  
  
Cpeherin: Thanks for the help, heeh, plus I could never remember what their profession was in Jap. =^-^=  
  
Kikyou-sama: Thanks for pointing that out, Here I'll explain.You see Kikyo was in her 18 and when she married Sango's dad (who was younger then on the show & Managa), she had Sango a year after their marriage then came Kagome, and well Kohaku..they just kind of found him, he was orphaned. Back in those days people had children at a young age. She died when she was about 21. Does that make much sense? Oh and she met our hanyou when she was, she just befriended him, but he wanted more then friendship and..okay am shutting up now before I give it ALL away. LOL, the rest is explained in this chapter. =^-^=  
  
Kagome: Thanks for the idea!  
  
^Jesska^ : sorry I have really bad grammar and spelling, I try to find and fix all the problems. *in shame * I have failed every spelling test I ever took.well I past some.not many though. *ducks * I'll try harder! Am glad you like the story though!  
  
Sango-Sama : *bows * Arigato, Arigato!! Am sure you'll just love the ending.maybe.should I hid in case you don't? *nervous laugh * You don't happen to have stolen Sango's Hiraikotsu have you?  
  
*coughs and clears my throat. * And Now let us began! Places people! Hey you with the special effects get your ass to your station! *glares at a studio man * Hey get off the set! Okay  
  
Ready  
  
Lights  
  
ACTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"K-Kikyo?" He muttered in surprise.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." She said with a giggle and then faded away from his arms. "Kikyo?!" he yelled out as a man in a youkai slayer attire appeared with the priestess in his arms. "Taijiya." Inu-Yasha growled, as his claws twitched at his sides. That's right Kikyo had left him for a youkai slayer! A Slayer! He growled louder and used his Sankon Tetsusou, the image was destroyed.  
  
Another came to him, the time when he attacked her and her family, his heart was full of anger, her husband was hired to kill him, Kikyo tried to stop him, but in turn she was forced to fight her friendly hanyou. Another demon was with him, the young version of Yuurei. He grinned wickedly as slaughtered Taijiya easily. Sadly though, Inu-Yasha was so full of hated, misery and sorrow he had turned into a full-blooded demon. He killed Kikyo as one of her arrows pierced through his chest.  
  
The imaged faded and Inu-Yasha's eyes grew wide, she did not betray him, it was he who betrayed her. He lusted after her and yet loved her, he felt betrayed because she loved another and did not share the same feelings for him. He had went to the demon Yuurei and made a deal with him. He tired to remember what the deal was but he could not remember it! He tried as hard as he could until it hit him, Kagome. that's right, Kikyo had two girls, but only one inherited the powers of a miko. He wanted Kagome and he agreed! But he wasn't in his right mind.or was he?! "Oh Kami!" He yelled  
  
"Kikyo, am so sorry!" he whimpered, as he heard a laugh, he looked up and saw Yuurei before him, the younger one. "Awww, id the poor hanyou going to cry?" he teased "Your so help less and pathetic!" He laughed and Inu-Yasha growled and took a swap at him.  
  
Meanwhile in reality Kouga stared at Inu-Yasha with wide eyes, then he ducked as he swung a punch at him. "Ahh, hey watch.it.mutt.hey.wait!" He yelled as Inu-Yasha stared at attack him, but only in his mind he was fighting with Yuurei. "Hey Mutt wake up!" Kouga yelled as he noticed his rival wasn't in his right mind at the moment. Kouga was slow yes, but he knew when something wasn't right.  
  
"Hey I.." He dodges a punch "..don't want to." dodge "hurt you.at least not when your not in your right mind." He added as he put his arms up to block the hanyou's punch. Kouga didn't really have a choice in this matter and had to fight back. (A/N: think of the episode when he and Kouga first fought.) But Kouga, years later swore up and down that the hanyou, on a new moon, turned youkai on him, when in all ways holy he couldn't!  
  
"Holy mother of kuso!" he yelled out as the hanyou turned youkai. "OH KAMI!" he yelped as he was smacked across the face with the youkai's claws. "Ahh, Inu-Yasha snap out of it buddy, come up, remember Kagome! She'll be upset if you don't help her!" He reasoned, but this just seemed to be far over the dogs head.  
  
Back into Inu-Yasha's mind, he still fought Yuurei and was cursing left and right. He never knew he was fighting with the wolf. Inu-Yasha kicked the youkai in the face and then clawed at him again. But as he fought he never noticed a form come up to him, the form was of a priestess. It was Kikyo. She walked up to the hanyou while he was fighting and laid a gentle hand upon his shoulder, "Inu-Yasha." She said and looked up to Yuurei and grinned. "Sorry, but he has things to do, Lord Yuurei, like save my child that he loves."  
  
Yuurei looked at her and growled as Kikyo's bow appeared in her hands, she took aim at him as an arrow appeared in the bow, she then fired it. The arrow struck home and the image of Yuurei broke into a dusty like form.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned and looked at the woman beside him, she smiled at him. He went to speak but she cut him off by placing a finger upon his lips. "It's alright, I know. I forgive you, but listen to me my friend." He nodded. "Kagome needs you, she is losing her battle, she can't hold out much longer. I know your only human at this time. But listen to me, don't give up! You have the power to defeat Yuurei with out your youkai powers. I know your not going to like what is ahead of you. But you must accepted it. Do you understand, Inu-Yasha?' she asked  
  
"I do." He said as he hugged her, she in return hugged him. "But I got one warning for you, If you ever hurt I will personally haunt you!" she teased and he just smiled down at her. Kikyo sighed as she looked up at him. "I must go now, take care, Inu-yasha." With that said she faded away. "Good- bye, Kikyo."  
  
Back with Kouga who was a bit bruised and beaten down, he spit out a little blood from biting his tongue, caused from Inu-Yasha's last punch. He got to his feet and prepared for another attack, but Inu-Yasha once again became human. Poor Kouga was dumbfounded. "Inu-Yasha?" he asked. Inu-Yasha looked up at him. "Kouga, lets go." He said as the misted faded away from them, he had over come the spell with the help of Kikyo. He no longer carried his hate and guilt for what had happened in his past.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rin chased after the image of a fading Sessho-maru she did not want to be left alone! She hated to be alone, alone was death to her. She ran faster and faster but they closer she caught the faster he could go away. She tripped over an imaginary rock and cried out of frustration. "Maru-sama! Don't leave Rin! You promised Rin! You promised to stay with Rin!" she yelled out as she cried and she got back up and ran again, only to find herself surrounded by angry men, men that did not seem to like her at all. "Sessho-maru!! Help!" she screamed as she ran away in fear, the men suddenly changed into okami's and chased her down. She ran and ran until she could run no more.  
  
She looked up to find a man standing before, her first thought was Sessho- maru, but it wasn't him. It was a man dressed in black with a blood red inner kimono. His blood red hair tied in a tight ponytail on the crown of his head. His eyes were like a cats and he was very pale. She looked at him in horror. She turned to run in the opposite direction only to find he men behind her, to her left the thieves and to her right the wolfs. There was no were to go, nowhere to run. The pale youkai grinned and looked at her. The last thing she remembered was a claw racking across his chest and she screamed. But a strong arm pulled her away from the harm and held her close.  
  
In reality Shippo and Kirara could not get to Rin, but then a dog-demon came running towards them, they knew who it was. It was Sessho-maru, he looked at them then to the screaming Rin. He knew what was going on, he reached for her but a force blew his hand back. He growled and thrusted his hand back into the barrier, and used his poisons claws upon it, ripping a whole in it, He then grabbed Rin by the arm and quickly but gently brought her into his arms. He held onto he tightly as her screaming stopped. He ran a hand through her hair to comfort her. She sighed inwardly and clang to him.  
  
Shippo and Kirara watched them for a few moments, Sessho-maru stood up and looked at the two youkai's. He walked up to them and sat Rin on Kirara's back. "Take her out of here, and keep her self.please." He said in his usual voice. Shippo was about to faint! HE just said PLEASE! He pinched himself. "Ow." he mumbled as Kirara nodded and picked the kitsune up by the tail and left the room in a hurry. "Thank you." He said quietly and then turned to the stairs before him and then ran up them. Yuurei was going to pay dearly for this!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango held her boomerang close to her, this wasn't real! That wasn't her little brother! That is not Miroku! No! No one is dead! That isn't the Hanyou she knows and that isn't her little sister! "Your all not real!" She screamed as she looked down at a bleed Kirara. "Your not real either!" she pointed at the cat and backed away. "Your all alive and well.well.except you Kohaku.you are dead." She said as she raised an eyebrow at her own quote. "Just given in Sango, you know you want to. Everybody is waiting." Inu-Yasha said walking up towards her. "Okay hold it right there, buddy!" she snapped and looked over to Miroku who was now leaning against a tree. He hushed the Hanyou by the wave of his hand and walked up to Sango and wrapped his arms around her. Though he had a little trouble with the bone boomerang. "Now Sango listen to me." He started  
  
"Just come along with me, and. . ."  
  
"Get away your not my Miroku!.what the heck am I saying! My! MY! MIROKU!" she yelled OH MAN! I really am in love with that blasted monk!" She threw her hands in the air as she pushed the fake Miroku away. "That's it, you know what! Am outie! That's right" She grinned and threw her boomerang at them. "I am not afraid to loss him, cause ya wanna know WHY!" she laughed as the her weapon cut through the images. "I wont let him die or anyone ELSE!"  
  
As she said she instantly was sent back to reality and she laughed to herself that was until she saw Miroku struggling with his own inner conflicts. "Oh no, Miroku!" she said as she crawled over to him and grabbed a hold of his limp form. "Miroku! Miroku! Wake up you baka monk!"  
  
No answer  
  
[A/N: I could stop right here, but I don't want people chasing me down with pitchforks and flames..so ill continue now.]  
  
She shook him again. "Damnit, I just realized Ai shiteru! Miroku! Kikoeteiru ka! I just said AI SHITERU!" she cried and hugged him.  
  
At that same moment Miroku in his dream state he was battling with his bodiless hand. He whacked it with his staff and yelling at it in an un- priest like manner. He felt someone grab a hold of him as he beat the living shi out of his enemies in his dream. HE heard a voice, and it drawled him back to life. But first he kicked the hand once again as it twitched and he grinned. He awoke to find Sango holding him, very close. He grinned and slowly move his hands towards her backside until he heard her words, I love you and he blinked then grinned from ear to ear. "Honto ni?" he asked in a shy voice. Sango almost dropped him she was shocked he was awake! She squealed and hugged him until he changed into many shades of blue.  
  
"Ai shiteru." He replied as she released her death grip on him. She smiled as he did and then reality hit them like a man hitting an anvil! "Kagome!" They both said and got to there feet. "First we get her, then we will talk." Sango said and ran off ahead of him, she was blushing many shades of red.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuurei took the honor of licking the blood off his victims collar bone. In response Kagome moaned in pain as he did this. "Anyone.ever tell.y-you how much.of a sick.bastard .you are." She struggled to say. She felt her life living her slowly. "Hai." He replied with a grin as he gently hovered by her, he moved his right hand over to her face and kissed her gently, forcing his tongue in her mouth as he used his other clawed hand to cut her skin. She in return bite his tongue and very painful forced her broken leg kick him in the groin, with all her remaining strength. This caused him to howler in pain and drop to the ground. "Bitch." He mumbled and she smiled weakly at him. "Thank you."  
  
He growled and hovered back up next to her and he grabbed her chin roughly. "You'll pay for that, miko!" He growled and he held his left hand in front of her face and the made a fist, she screamed not because he made a fist but because he was drawling her soul out of her body.  
  
[A/N: if your were pissed off enough and even if your legs were broke, I bet ya could still cause damage by kicking if u had the will power. =) Anywas ON WARDS!]  
  
Yuurei almost had it, her soul would be his, but he suddenly found his face on the floor and a pain shoot through his system. "I don't think so, youkai!" A male voice stated as another growled. Yuurei pushed himself off the ground. That smell.a wolf and.a.humn?.no a hanyou."Inu-Yasha!" he growled.  
  
* * * * * * Ai shiteru - I love you  
  
Honto ni - Really?  
  
Arigato - Thank you  
  
Kuso - shit  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Author: Hello again! Okay I know the Inu/Kikyo/Sango dad thing kind of sucked, but hey I tired. And sorry I had to have SOME humor in this chapter so I left the humor to Sango and Miroku. * bows *  
  
Sessy"\: WHAT! I don't say thank you or please!  
  
Leeta-sama: I WAS going to make you cry.but I want to leave you with some dignity!  
  
Sesshy: ".."  
  
Leeta-sama: that's better.now please review and please no flames unless there constructive. THANKS!  
  
Kagome: Cliff-hanger! Leeta! Am I going to hang their all day!?!?  
  
Leeta: *shrugs *  
  
Rin: *till riding Kirara but awake. Waves to the ppl * JA NE!  
  
Inu-Yasha: FEH! I'll get you Leeta.you made me human.  
  
Yuurei: *points at Inu * HA HA!  
  
*everybody sweatdrop * 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Old Enemies & And A Strange Team Up  
  
Time seemed to stop as Inu-Yasha stared at the strung up Kagome, her life was leaving her, her blood flowed down her limp body. Her legs were bruised and broken, he saw all the markings upon her body, all the wounds and her beautiful raven hair had been cut and now was re-growing down to her shoulders. His hands clinched into a fist, he could tell that a kiss had been stolen from her lips, for her lips were swollen. He walked up to her, he ignored the runes below his feet that pulsated with life, he ignored the blood he was stepping in. He reached up and touched her side, for it was as far as he could reach. She was growing cold.  
  
He ignored the sounds of battle behind him as Kouga fought with Yuurei. Inu- Yasha needed to get her down, he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, he studied the blade and looked at the chains. As a low growl erupted from his chest, the shock of seeing her this way left him and was replaced by anger. The sword would not transform within his hands, but it could still cut. He looked up at the chains and jumped up and easily sliced the chains in half. He caught Kagome in his arms as he landed, he quickly went to a safe area in the room. He sat her down in a corner.  
  
Yuurei noticed this insistently as he grabbed the okami by the neck. Yuurei growled as Inu-Yasha freed the woman, the runes no longer glowed hey had died away. It was alright though, he had feasted upon the woman blood as it left her body. He had renewed strength, but what he really need was her essence and soul! He looked down at the okami and growled, then threw Kouga across the room and proceeded to make his way to the now human hanyou.  
  
Inu-Yasha gently brushes the girls hair away from her face. "Don't die on me, please don't die. I need you." He pleaded, he turned away from her at the sound of the okami hitting the wall he saw Yuurei walking towards him. Inu-Yasha had no useful weapon, using the fang against him at this moment would be a bad idea. So he crackled his knuckles.  
  
He walked up to the specter and grinned, an oh so cocky grin, "Yuurei am going to kill you." The hanyou said as he growled at the specter. The specter laughed at the human hanyou. "You? HA! Your just human what can you possible do to me, boy?" Yuurei as he continued to laugh. "Plenty. . . Kouga . . . Daijoubo desu ka?"  
  
Kouga shook his head as he pushed himself up and looked at Inu-Yasha. "Hai Daijoubo." Inu-Yasha nodded. "Kouga, I hate to say this but. . .am going to need your help. What do you say? Truce for now?"  
  
"E daro." Kouga said as Yuurei laughed at the two, Kouga was unsheathed his hardly ever used katana and tossed it to Inu. "You'll need that." Kouga stated and Inu-Yasha nodded his thanks as he caught the blade by the handle. "That's not all you'll need mutt!" Yuurei yelled as he brought his fist across Inu-Yasha's face , but Yasha expected this dodged to the left and rotating on the balls of his heels and with a single movement slashed the specters back with the sword. Kouga on the other hand glanced around the room for a weapon and smiled happily as he ran by Yuurei with great speed and swiped one of his swords from his waist.  
  
Kouga now armed and ready looked at Inu-Yasha, "Iki masho, inu." He said with a smirk and the two crouched down into a fighting position with their swords in hand. Yuurei just smirked and unsheathed his second sword and held it over his shoulder lazily. "Show me what'cha got." He taunted and the two rivals charged at the undead specter, Yuurei moved to the right, left, back and then ducked under a swing followed by a back flip as Inu- Yasha swung for his legs. Kouga raced behind Yuurei and went for head only to find Yuurei dodging to the right once again.  
  
"Damn it!" Kouga barked and dodged an attack by Yuurei, Kouga grinned as he saw an opening and performed a sideswiped as I call it. He did this by dropping down all fours and swiped his right leg across the ground until it made connected with Yuurei's legs causing the youkai to loss his footing and fall over to onto the floor. Kouga easily flipped himself upon his feet and raised his leg and brought it down towards Yuurei's form only to crack the floor and cause it to shatter at his heel. Yuurei had moved, Inu took this time to clash swords with the youkai. The two took swings and blows from one another, dodging and missing. Inu-Yasha leaped over the specters head and brought down a kick into the specters back.  
  
He then landed on his heels, turned and brought his sword down in a half circle swing, slashing the specters arm. Yuurei did not like that so he turned in stabbed Inu with the tip of his blade, the tip had caught under the humans shoulder next to the joint, he grinned as Inu frowned. He lifted his sword up and with Inu at the end and threw him off the blade and into the wall behind him.  
  
As Yuurei did this though the okami took a swing at the specter, Yuurei growled and kicked the okami in the head sending him flying into the wall. "Give it up, you two can't beat me!"  
  
"Not with out me he can't." said a composed voice, all three fighters looked at the source of the voice. "Sessho-maru!" Sesshy (A/N Am calling him that now =^-^=) looked at his half-brother and then at the others. "Brother, am here to join you in this fight. . . only this once will I help you. . ." Sesshy said and his little brother opened his mouth to speak a question but Sesshy answered it before he could say it. "A debt and for my own personal reasons." Sesshy said as he unsheathed Toukijin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It took about an hour to reach the upper levels and Sango had to stop and catch her breath. She looked out the window and saw their was no moon, she knew Inu-Yasha was human right now as did Miroku who stopped at her side. "We have no time to waste, if he can survive until the sun raise's then there is a chance we can win." He said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come we must hurry." He said as she nodded and they both ran up the stairs but as the reached the last floor that would lead them to where the others are, Inyana appeared with her dead followers. "So.you have gotten this far. I am impressed, I will not stop you from your quest. But I will tell you this. Yuurei is stoppable, he has a weak spot. Am not sure were but I know he has one somewhere around chest area. The young Miko is dieing as we speak. She has little to no blood, her soul is in danger. All Yuurei has to do is touch her once and he will have her soul. She is still under his spell."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked and each other and horror then back at the freaky dead Miko. Inyana smiled at them and then faded away. The two new lovers ran up the next stair case and found themselves in a large strange room. Within the room they saw a human with black hair wearing a fire-rat kimono, a okami and dog-demon battling endlessly with the specter. The two knew each one, their two friends and theirs brother battling the monster was winning for a time it seemed until suddenly Sango noticed he was edging towards his sister, with one hand reaching out to her limb pale form. The word floated back to her mind of what Inyana had said. . .one touch and she would be gone.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!" Sango yelled and all time seemed to stop before them  
  
* * * * *  
  
Daijoubo desu ka - Are you alright?  
  
E daro - alright/sure  
  
Daijoubo - Am alright  
  
Iki masho - let's go  
  
Toukijin - (Fierce Fighting God) =So I was told, This is the sword that Sesshoumaru has Kaijinbou make for him from the fangs of Goshinki, which was able to break Tetsusaiga apart. Nice sword huh? Its also his second sword that he owns.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Author:*hides as Inu-Yasha yells at me*  
  
Inu-Yasha: You Bitch! You left off at a cliff hanger!!  
  
Leeta-sama: Am not a bitch! Shut up! I have to build up suspense! *giggles *  
  
Kagome: YAY! I am not haning anymore  
  
Shippo: *sniff sniff * I wanna come back into the story  
  
Leeta-sama: Don't worry Shippo-honey, your part is at the end *grins *  
  
Fluffy: Why..am I helping him? *points to inu *  
  
Leeta-sama: baka..  
  
Yuurei : *in a pink kimono * What'cha all fink?  
  
Leeta-sama: Dear it clashes with your pale skin...  
  
Sango: His talking with a lisp now...  
  
Leeta-sama: right.um.fluffy.take IT AWAY!  
  
Fluffy: * in a narrator voice * What will happen next? Will Kagome die? Will Inu save her in time or will they all die? *eerie bg music * TUNE IN FOR THE HEXT AND CLOSE TO FINAL CHAPTER!  
  
Hellos and Good-byes  
  
Shippo: JA NE!!!  
  
Rin: AND REVIEW! *waves * 


	21. Chapter 21: Hellos and Goodbyes

Chapter 21: Hello and Goodbyes  
  
Sango noticed he was edging towards her sister, with one hand reaching out to her limb pale form. The words floated back to her mind of what Inyana had said. . .one touch and she would be gone.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!" Sango yelled and all time seemed to stop before them  
  
* * * * & * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha saw what was about to happen, there was no way he could stop it, He saw Sango, he knew she could not use her boomerang, they were to close to Kagome. No one could stop this act that was about to take place until."KOUGA!" Inu-Yasha shouted  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kouga pushed himself to the limits, he was thrown across the large room when Sango had entered, and he saw what she saw. He was going to make it, he dashed with his inhuman speed he quickly but gently lifted Kagome into his arms. Time stood still as Yuurei's hand was only inches away, he heard Inu-Yasha's shout his name, he looked over his shoulder with wide eyes, his black ponytail slowly catching up to him from his fast movements.  
  
He never had time to move, he could not even say a simple word, but his face showed all as in an instant Yuurei switched his position and ran his katana through Kouga's chest, the blade went completely through the other side, the blade never touched Kagome though. He heard his name being called out again. Kouga smiled gently and raised a clawed hand and caressed the raven-haired girls face.  
  
Yuurei then twisted his blade sideways, causing the okami youkai to howl in pain, the specter then yanked the blade out of the okami's chest, having put his foot on the okami's back for leverage. Kouga then fell forward with the miko in his arms as he took his last breath.  
  
"KOUGA!" Inu-Yasha cried out followed by the gasp of Sango and Miroku. Sessho-maru said nothing, but Kouga had done a noble deed that would be remembered and honored. Sango shook her head as the tears flowed down his cheeks, though she did not know the wolf for very long it still pained her. She then rushed towards the two figures upon the floor before Miroku could stop her.  
  
She dove for her sister and quickly picked her up, Miroku followed suit and dragged Kouga before Yuurei could further attack the them. Yuurei rushed at the slayer but he was stopped by the human Inu-Yasha. "You will pay for that." Inu-Yasha growled at the loss of his friend. Sessho-maru stood behind Yuurei with his sword raised, Sessho-maru smirked though as he looked out the window to his side. Only in a few hours the sun would be up and the tides would change.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango held her little sister in her arms; she was so pale, so cold. "Kagome." She spoke gently and hugged her, then gently sat her down. "Miroku watch over them, theirs nothing we can do for them now.my sister.is dead." Sango said holding back her tears as Miroku lowered his head. "But her soul is still with her, Kouga did not die in vain." She said and detached Hiraikotsu from her back and held it over her shoulder with one hand as she placed her mask on her face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuurei laughed as he easily ripped through Sesshy's armor and threw him across the room, Inu attack Yuurei with everything he had, he wished the sun would rise soon. He hated to be human and he hated not being able to protect his friends! He was lifted into the air by Yuurei's clawed hand but was dropped when a huge object smacked Yuurei in the head causing him to fly into the wall. Inu-Yasha fell hard onto his backside. He looked up as Hiraikotsu went back to its master's hand. "Sango." Smirked Yasha as he stood back up and looked to his half brother that was shaking dust out his hair. Inu-Yasha smirked again, he looked at Yuurei, and the specter was badly beaten as the where. This was a good sign. Yasha spat out some blood, sadly though his human body was growing weak unlike his brother.  
  
"Inu-Yasha move out of the way." Sesshy said as he walked up to his younger brother, normally Yasha would snap a nasty comment and not move, but right now. It seemed very wise to listen to his brother. Sesshy sheathed the bloody Toukijin and watched as he attacked Yuurei with his green whip, catching the specter by the neck. Yuurei never knew what hit him when Sesshy used that whip and slammed him against the wall a few times then, he rushed at him using the Dokkasou successfully upon the enemy, poisoning him.  
  
Yuurei growled and slapped the dog-demon away after he had done that, He then felt his head ringing in pain as he felt the bone boomerang hit him again this time taking an arm off and part of his shoulder. The tables were turning! Yuurei looked towards the window, the sun! It was coming up! He had twenty minutes! Twenty minutes to get the girl and kill these annoying pest!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
These twenty minutes flew by quickly as Yuurei pounded down his enemies, Yuurei laughed as the monk tried his best to stand guard over the fallen but he wasn't much of a challenge, though he did receive a good many injuries. He then decided to have a little fun, he looked over to his left, the sun was coming. He then looked over to Inu-Yasha who was slumped up against the wall next to his dead love. Inu-Yasha knew she was dead and it pained him, he want to cry, he wanted revenge! He never got to tell her how he felt.he looked towards the window. Oh the sun! He couldn't wait!  
  
Yuurei noticed the look on his face and ran towards the mutt and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. He quickly glanced around the room Sango was by the weary monk. Sesshy was to his right, holding his wounded side in a crouching position. Yuurei laughed and tightened his grip on the human Inu-Yasha. "Time to die Inu-Yasha." With that said Yuurei took his blade and stabbed Inu-Yasha through the gut. But when he did so, all he received was laughter, eerie laughter, from the human.  
  
Yuurei's eyed him closely then his eyes widened as he watched the human shed his black hair like rain. His human ears ran up to their rightful place upon his head. His hair shown brightly from the suns rays, Inu-Yasha laughed and looked up into the eyes of his lovers murder. His eyes were once again golden! His nails became claws! Yuurei jerked his katana out of the hanyou and stared at him. The wounds began to heal, Yuurei dropped him and stood back. "Damnit!" He growled and thrust his sword at the hanyou, but Inu-Yasha dodged with quick speed and twisted on the balls of his heels and stood behind the specter.  
  
"Sankon Tetsusou!" he cried as his claws ripped through the specters flash. Yuurei let out a cry and turned to hit the Hanyou, but the hanyou was far from his reach, Inu-Yasha unsheathed his sword, the Tetsusaiga! The blade instantly transformed when it recognized its masters call. "Now . . . you die!" Inu-Yasha yelled at the specter and raised his sword over his head.  
  
Two colors emerged from the fighters, red from the hanyou and black from the youkai specter, A bright light shone as the two colors fused together, creating the long awaiting wind scar! Yasha smirked as Yuurei charged at him, Yasha moved to the side as he took aim. He brought down his sword in one single swap. The Kaze no Kizu was released and a bright light followed it as it ripped apart the youkai. Inu-Yasha held his position as he felt the attack smack into the specter and he performed the attack again, the sword slammed into the floor.  
  
Their was nothing left of the Yuurei. Inu-Yasha took deep breaths he has won. Suddenly the palace shook and parts of the ceiling fell around them. "Shit! This place is falling part!" yelled Sango. "Get Miroku! I'll get Kagome and Kouga!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he sheathed the sword and ran to Kouga and slung him over his shoulder, then picked Kagome up bridle style. Sango lifted Miroku upon her back and ran off down the stairs. "Sessho- maru." Yasha spoke, but his brother was gone, Yasha smirked and took off down the stairs following Sango. They both ran as fast as they could as the palace fell to piece around them. They came to the fourth floor only to find their path blocked. Yasha looked around. "Sango the window!" he yelled and ran to it, Sango looked down. "Are you nuts! Well never make it!"  
  
"Well it's the only way." He stated and then climbed up on the window ceil only to find a giant flying cat in front of him. "Kirara!" Sango cried, Inu- Yasha backed up and let Sango get on Kirara, he then laid Kouga upon Kirara's back. "Get going!" He cried as he held Kagome, they nodded and flew off. Inu-Yasha jumped on the ceil as it feel from under him. "Damn!" He held as he klutzily jumped off the ceil and onto a gargoyle, he jumped from that to another and another. He raced across the outside of the roof upon the third floor then jumped as it caved in from under him.  
  
He landed safely onto the cold hard ground and looked up at his companions. Then down at Kagome, he frowned and laid her down by Kouga's body. He said nothing. "Am sorry." Sango said as she realized he loved her sister. He said nothing once again. Inu-Yasha heard his brother walk up next to him. "Inu-Yasha." He spoke, his half brother did not move. Wordlessly Sesshy unsheathed the Tenseiga. "Move." He spoke, Inu-Yasha heard a sword being drawn, and he turned and looked up at his brother with wide eyes. Was. . . was that the Tenseiga he was holding. "Sessho-maru?" he asked as he moved. Sesshy said nothing.  
  
He felt the power of the sword flow through him and then with a one quick swing over the two dead bodies, a light exploded from them, Sesshy put away his fathers sword. "." He then turned to leave his brother as Rin ran up to Sesshy and smiled at him then hugged his legs. Inu-Yasha watched his brother leave with the human child. He always wondered if it was Sessho- maru who saved his love and friend or was it Rin?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome hugged her sister, "Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Kagome asked her sister. "Ite, you two need sometime for yourselves." Sango laughed and looked to Inu-Yasha. "Thank you for taking care of her and myself." She said with a slight bow. "Don't worry I'll come and visit you two." She giggled slightly as Miroku put his hands around her waist. "Sango." He said sweetly. Shippo ran around them, "I have a mommy! I have a mommy!" he sang out loud as little Kirara ran in circles around her friends with the kitsune. They all laughed at this site.  
  
Kouga had returned to his tribe after he had said his farewells and thank you's. He never would of thought he would be in that mutts, debt. He laughed to himself though, but he frowned as he remembered there was business to be taken care of at his tribe. Some business he wishes he would not have to do.  
  
Sango and Miroku of course left to travel other places for a while. Miroku and her decided it would be best to spend time together before they made any plans for the future. Then again Kirara and Sango had to 'conduction' the monk to keep his hands to himself many, many times.  
  
Shippo of course had gotten himself a mommy; Kagome had agreed to be the hanyou's mate. Shippo hoped one day he would have little brothers and sisters to play with. His wish was granted as the years went by, Kagome gave birth to beautiful baby girl that was quarter demon. She herself had silver hair with black tips and golden eyes from her father, also his silver ears with black tips. She had her mothers looks and charms, but her fathers mouth. Sesshy brought Rin to visit, he could never say no of course. Heh, funny though Jaken had seemed to disappear. No body knew or they just did not care, either way though that he was still stuck to that very same tree to this day.  
  
As their Kagome and Inu-Yasha's child grew she became strong and more beautiful, though she had one problem she was blind when she was born. But she had over come that disability a long time ago. No one knew she was being watched as she grew or the strange green eyes that followed her.  
  
But that as they say. . .  
  
Is another story.  
  
Fin = End  
  
* * * * *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* * * * *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Author: I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. *sniff sniff * I think am going to cry again!  
  
Kagome: hands leeta a box of puffs klenex *  
  
Thanks, *blows nose * well that's all folks, it's the end. . . or is it? Hehehehe, Tempted to write a sequel.  
  
Sesshy: O.O, I refuse to take part in it. . .  
  
Oh hush up dog-boy, *grins *well until next time  
  
*everybody * Ja ne!  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!! I HAVE REACHED MY GOAL! 100 reviews *cries * THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
__  
  
____  
  
____  
  
___  
___  
  
____  
  
Crickets can be heard in the distant as a lone figure hangs from a tree branch. "Hello?. . .Lord Sessho-maru?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Anybody? . . . . . . .Help. . . ."  
  
No answer  
  
"Ohhhh."  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Oh hello their kitty."  
  
"REOW!"  
  
*camera zooms out *  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:  
  
[okay end really..]  
  
Jaken: ...owie.. 


	22. Answers To Your Questions! Sequel! COOUU...

Answers To Your Questions  
  
^.~ & WhitneyLin : I know don't you just hate it when a story ends? I know I do.  
  
Inuyasha luver: Thank you =^-^=  
  
Nankinmai: *claps * I must say reading 21 chapters all in one night 0.0 I congratulated you! * round of applause * Hehe, I just had to end the story with a slight cliffy huh? Shippo wasn't able to hold Inu back very well, but he was trying to. And as for the doggy ears well . . . everybody just loves them and you can't leave them out. Its hard too. *giggles * But thank you very much, am glad you enjoyed the story.  
  
AznGurl : Yeah I guess I did right a lot of chapters *nervous laugh *  
  
Amcifc : I didn't know shit was good . . . sorry I just had too! Anyways Am happy you like it =^-^=  
  
Cepherin : Yes . . . hehe I noticed I made those boo-boo's me and my bad spelling. Its good to know someone likes my style of writing. *glares at one of my friends that maybe reading this * See! I write good! I've gotten better!  
  
Vixie: Thank you so much! I literally almost cried, that was one of the best reviews i ever got! *sniff sniff * I feel up for making an Sequel I think *reads further down * 0.0 Oh dear! Please don't kill me! If you do I can't write the sequel! *hides in a closet then pokes my head out from behind the door * Wow! My story stayed in those lines . . . 0.0 I think I wanna throw a party! AM SO HAPPY!!!!! *giggles like a school girl scary everybody away as I dance with a broomstick chanting 'Am so happy and I got over 100 reviews and also that I made the readers really get into the story * YOU ALL GET A COOKIE! *gives everyone a inu-yasha shaped cookie *  
And for all you people who have been wanting to know about a sequel the answer to this is . . .  
___  
  
___  
  
___  
  
__  
  
___  
Okay had to build suspense hehe  
  
___  
  
___  
  
YES!  
  
*evil laughter *  
  
In fact I have just started on the second chapter of the sequel! The title is called Ai, Of The Okami! Translation: Love Of The Wolf! Hehehe I had just put up the sequel not to long ago. Heh, I love making sequels to things, its so much fun!  
  
Well until I see you all again  
  
JA NE!  
  
^ ^ (=^-^=) 


End file.
